Miraculous One Shots
by Gyni
Summary: Just finished watching up to season 2 episode 11 and I needed something to fill the hole in my life. Not sure how regular this is going to be but here goes. let me know if you have anything in particular you'd like to see
1. Chapter 1

**Jealous Kitty**

* * *

"Hey, you,"

Marinette glanced over her shoulder, to see a guy even bigger than Kim standing just over her. "Hello." Marinette greeted warmly. She was a bit confused but she was ready to help him, maybe he just needed some directions.

"I like your hair." The guy tugged on her pigtail a little too hard to be friendly.

"Ouch!" Marinette winced "don't do that." She scowled at him but the guy just shrugged it off.

"Stop what?" The guy asked, "I was just giving you a compliment."

"I'm sorry, can I help you with something?" Marinette asked again trying not to lose her temper.

"You sure can." The boy placed his hand on the rail beside her and leaned toward her.

Adrien yawned, tired from his last photoshoot.

"I'm sorry can I help you with something?" Marinette's voice caught his attention as he passed by the bridge in the park.

"hmm…" Adrien took a few steps onto the bridge to get a better look. "hey…" Adrien raised his hand to wave at her but her expression made him stop, she had a bit of a scowl on her face, which was pretty unusual for Marinette. She was usually so upbeat and happy.

"UGHHHHH!" Plagg groaned "when are we going to get me some cheese?"

"Hold on, Plagg." Adrien narrowed his eye at the guy standing over Marinette, he placed his hand on the rail beside Marinette and moved closer to her.

"What's he doing…" Adrien's hand curled into a fist.

"You sure can." The guy grabbed her hand and pulled her closer and Adrien snapped.

"Plagg, claws out." Adrien growled.

Adrien clawed at the air as his transformation completed and pounced.

"Hey, let go!" Marinette snatched her hand back, he wasn't holding it tight enough to hurt her but he shouldn't be so rude, he didn't even ask her to hold her hand. what if Adrien saw them and thought she _wanted_ this total stranger coming onto her!

"I'm just being friendly." The guy reached out to caress her cheek but a black gloved hand intervened.

"You should never touch a princess without permission." Chat Noir, appeared perched on the rail beside Marinette. He hovered over her like a protector that had emerged from her shadow.

"Chat Noir!" Marinette exclaimed, never had she been happier to see her Cat.

"Good day, Princess." Chat Noir flashed a smile and shoved the guy back, maybe a little harder than he normally would to a regular person.

"As her self-appointed purr-tector, I am going to have to ask you to leave the princess alone." Chat spun his staff around and rested it across his shoulders.

"I'd hate for things to get, rough." Chat Noir narrowed his eyes at the guy.

"You could have mentioned your boyfriend was Chat Noir." The guy huffed.

Chat Noir smiled over his shoulder at Marinette, waiting for her to deny it like Lady bug but Marinette had her arms folded across her chest and a smile on her face when she met his eyes.

"Do yourself a favor." Chat Noir turned his back to the guy "get out of here."

The guy growled and stormed off.

"Don't you have good timing?" Marinette giggled as Chat Noir leaned back against the rail.

"I try." Chat Noir shrugged "I've taken to just staying close by since the baddies seem to gravitate toward you."

"and what about the heroes?" Marinette leaned against the rail beside Chat Noir.

"Oh yea," Chat Noir looked to the sky for a moment before returning his eyes back toward her. "Definitely the heroes too."

"Lucky me." Marinette scratched under Chat's chin. Chat closed his eyes and his arms relaxed by his side as he accepted her scratches.

"Are you purring?" Marinette asked. Chat shook his head but didn't pull away. Marinette pressed her ear to his chest and laughed.

"Yes, you are." Marinette laughed and wrapped her arms around him. Chat opened his eyes surprised at the hug.

"Thank you, Chat Noir." Marinette whispered into his shoulder, "you're always there for me." Chat wrapped his arms around her and pressed his cheek to the top of her head.

"I'll always be here to protect you, princess."


	2. Chapter 2

**Dense Adrien**

* * *

"Yeah, we can practice up in my room." Marinette leads Adrien up the spiral staircase to her room.

"cool, place." Adrien smiles at room, there's pink and black and sketches of clothes everywhere.

"Th-hanks." Marinette stammers trying to get a grip on herself.

"you're really into design, aren't you?" Adrien stops by the board near her bed, she's got a few pictures of friends and pages of sketches and lots of… _oh…_

"wow, she's got a lot of pictures of me." he whispers to Plagg. Plagg nods and waits for him to connect the dots.

"Adrien," Marinette calls from the game station "are we going to practice?"

"Yeah was just noticing your pictures." Adrien points to her inspiration board.

"Oh my…" Marinette's face turns red as her ladybug costume as Adrien continues examining her board.

"Oh, those are just…" Marinette struggles to find an excuse as to why her wall is plastered with pictures of him.

"It's an honor to be such an inspiration to such a talented designer." He smiles at her "maybe I can get my father to take a look at some of your designs.

 _Oh come on_ Plagg groaned _kitty might be light on his feet but he's pretty dense upstairs._

"You'd do that… for me?" Marinette just stares at him for a moment. She wasn't sure if she wanted to scream or if she wanted to melt into a pile of jelly, she just might do both.

"Of course, what are friends for?" Adrien smiles at Marinette as she sits there staring at him.

"Marinette?" he prompts her.

"Oh yes!" Marinette exclaims "yes please!" she threw herself at Adrien and giggled in excitement. She was so caught up in the gestures she forgot to be nervous.

"No problem, I can't promise anything but I'll definitely have him take a look." Adrien hugs her back and then Marinette freezes _oh my gosh he's hugging me_!

"Marinette!" Adrien exclaims when he realized she stopped screaming.

"hey, Marinette!" he eases her back onto her bed "Marinette, are you okay?"

Marinette musters a nod, her hands clenched into fists over her chest

"You're just so nice."

Adrien laughs and scratches the back of his head "you too, Marinette."

* * *

 **Please let me know if you want to see more or have an idea for a one shot.**

 **This is stress relief writing for me so there will not be a regular schedule but if anyone wants to have a conversation here about how awesome this show is, theories of upcoming episodes or just general MLB conversation feel free to comment.**

 **Also, I post this story on Wattpad as well and on wattpad it allows you to link a video in companion with the chapters.**

 **if you wanted to see the companion text story videos here is the link that is paired with this chapter. :) let me know if you like the stories or not**

/rptFb2h5Mtk


	3. Chapter 3

**The Flirt**

* * *

"Beautiful job, M'lady." Chat Noir complimented as his partner swiftly landed beside him.

"Not so bad yourself, Kitty." Ladybug winked at him. Chat's face turned red at the slightest hint.

"Are you flirting with me?" He asked hopefully. Ladybug rolled her eyes and fisted her hand on her hip.

"No, Chat." She sighed "that was a compliment." She gave him a slight smirk "but if that's too much for you to handle I can stop that too."

"No!" Chat exclaimed "I'll take the compliment… and anything else My Lady would like to give me." He flashed her a smile, his eyes bright green.

"Alright, Kitty." Ladybug reached out to scratch his chin, Chat Noir raised his chin to her and then her earrings beeped.

"Sorry, Chat." Ladybug pulled back. "got to go."

"Awe…" Chat frowned. He wilted and dropped his head. Ladybug sighed, sorry for her friend and reached back out and scratched behind his ears. He smiled and rubbed his head into her hand.

"Alright." Ladybug flung her yoyo out "bugout." She threw a two-fingered salute at her partner and zipped off.

"Yeah…" Chat Noir smiled "she was flirting with me." his ring beeped down to the last dot "Time for me to go too." Cat Noir used his staff to launch himself into the air leaving the crowd cheering behind him.

* * *

 **I'm not the best at puns so pun suggestions would be great :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Annoy Adrien**

* * *

"Adrikins!" Chloe sang swinging around and plopping into Nino's usual seat.

"Hey, Chloe." Adrien offered a polite smile the spoiled girl, with Nino out today, he figured she'd take his buddy's usual seat. Although, he had been hoping Marinette would get here before Chloe. He didn't mind Chloe all that much, she was fairly nice to him, but she could be a bit much to handle especially at length, especially all class long. Then, Lila had become a super villain because she thought Ladybug ruined her chances with him last time. He really didn't want to have to deal with more illusions. Ladybug had gotten so upset when Volpina threatened to kill him, although she couldn't know the real Adrien, was safely by her side.

"Hey, Adrien." Lila slid up on the desk in front of him and crossed her legs. Lila leaned back on her arms and arched her back. Adrien sighed, Nino usually handled this stuff. He wanted both of these girls to leave him alone but he didn't want to hurt their feelings either.

"So, what are you doing after school?" Lila walked her fingers up his arm. Adrien jerked back in surprise.

"Uh… ha…" Adrien laughed a little nervously "you know, homework, I think I have a photoshoot later too."

"Awe, are you always so busy?" Lila tucked his hair behind his ear.

"Of course, he is." Chloe huffed, staring daggers at Lila "he's a model, he's got better things to do than hang out with someone like you."

"I believe I was talking to Adrien." Lila glared back at Chloe. The energy was almost palpable in the air between them.

"I'm not late!" Marinette scrambled into the classroom and sighed, she still had five minutes to spare. Adrien got from his chair and waved at her "Hey, you're on time!"

"I know!" Marinette scratched the back of her head out of nervousness. "I'm surprised too." Adrien looked at the row behind him noted Alya's empty seat. "Where's Alya?"

"Oh, she's out sick." Marinette sighed "I'm so used to her being here, I don't know what I'll do all by myself."

"Well," Adrien glanced at Lila and Chloe "I think these guys can keep each other company while I fill in for Alya today."

"Really?" Marinette turned to mush inside, her cheeks turned a bright red.

"Of course." Adrien swept his arm to the side and gave a slight bow.

"Right this way m'lady." Adrien said it without a thought but Marinette smiled at the gesture _Cat Noir does that, Adrien's copying him_ Marinette giggled as Adrien led her to her seat and pulled her chair out for her.

 _Looks like Cat Noir's got a copycat_ Marinette wanted to roll her eyes at her own terrible pun. _Oh gosh, now he's starting to rub off on me._ Marinette smiled as Adrien took the seat beside her.

"I kind of like this arrangement." Adrien smiled back at her.

 _oh my gosh_ Marinette's heart beat at her chest. _He's so cute_

"Y-Yea-Yeah." Marinette giggled, far too giddy to contain herself "me too."

Chloe and Lila glared at Marinette. Lila flipped her hair and slid into Adrien's usual seat. Chloe and took her usual seat beside Sabrina.

"Good morning class." Madame Bustier Greeted her class.

"Good morning, Madame Bustier." Marinette greeted warmly.

"Ah, Marinette." Madame Bustier smiled at her "you're here on time this morning, what I surprise."

"I know!" Marinette and Adrien said in unison. Adrien and Marinette looked at each other and laughed. Marinette full of happiness and Adrien enjoying having friends to laugh with.

* * *

 **As always let me know if there is anything more you'd like to see in particular**

 **Marinette X Chat Noir**

 **Ladybug X Chat Noir**

 **Marinette X Adrien**

 **Ladybug X Adrien**

 **...Or more friendships like** **Marinette's and Alya's or Adrien and Nino's**


	5. Chapter 5

**Scratch Behind the Ears**

* * *

Marinette stretched and yawned.

"You're tired, Marinette." Tikki hovered around Marinette "take a nap, you won't be much good if you can't get any work done."

"I suppose a quick cat nap won't hurt." Marinette chuckled at her own cat pun and set her head down on her desk.

"I think that's a good idea." Tikki smiled, "you deserve a nap."

Marinette slipped into a light rest.

"Marinette." Chat Noir landed gracefully on her balcony, Tikki flew into Marinette's purse and Marinette stirred.

"Marinette?" Chat Noir tapped on the glass doors and peaked into her room. He found her half asleep lifting her head off her desk. She turned sleepy eyes on him and smiled when she realized who it is.

"Hey Chat." She yawned again and tried to shake the sleep from her brain.

"Sorry, I didn't realize you would be asleep." Chat sighed and scratched his head.

"It's okay, is something wrong?" Marinette pushed out a chair for him but he walked past it and sat on her bed, he leaned his arm on his knees and hung his head.

"Nothing I can really talk about I just… I just needed to be around someone like you." Chat wiped at his eye trying to hide the tear.

"Someone like me?" Marinette asked, pushing her chair under her desk.

"Yeah," Chat nodded, not anything like his usual flirty, show off self. "You know, sweet, caring." Marinette sat beside him, she reached out and touched his shoulder. He looked at her. Marinette tugged him down, he laid back and rested his head on her lap.

"Affectionate." He offered her a half-hearted smile. Marinette scratched his ears "kitties need affection." Chat reached up and took her hand in his, he squeezed it feeling her warmth through his glove.

"I wish my dad thought the same thing…" Chat whispered, Marinette just barely made out the words but she didn't bring attention to it. Instead, she wrapped her arms around him and scratched his head. Holding Chat like this really felt like holding a big kitten.

"You watch Lady bug and me a lot?" He asked her.

"What!" Marinette exclaimed "no-I mean sometimes-I mean you guys are on the news all the time!" Marinette tried to play it cool but Chat Noir was in her bedroom while she was not Ladybug and asking her this question.

"You scratch like Ladybug." Chat sighed enjoying Marinette's warmth "and she always calls me Kitty, like you."

"I'm sorry," Marinette dropped her hand away "do you not want me to."

"No!" Chat Noir exclaimed "no, I like it… I like the…" his cheeks turned red and he looked downward "the contact, it feels nice."

"Okay then." Marinette smiled and went back to scratching his head "I'll keep scratching then."

"Please." Chat Noir closed his eyes, _I miss mom so much_. He held back the tears and focused on Marinette's hand in his hair.


	6. Chapter 6

**Where's Plagg?**

* * *

"Hurry, Marinette!" Tikki exclaimed as Marinette tore through the streets of Paris. "You're going to be late."

"I know, Tikki, I know!" Marinette rounded the corner to the steps of the school and ran straight into Adrien.

"Woah!" Adrien reached out and caught her under her arms almost on reflex, she was always falling down. "careful, you'll get hurt."

"Oh, my goodness." Marinette squeaked "I'm so sorry, Adrien I was in such a rush and…" she scrambled for something better to say but what do you say to a boy you fall into almost everyday?

"I'm used to it." Adrien smiled and helped right her.

"Oh no." Marinette grabbed her head and mussed her hair "I'm a total klutz, you're so used to it you expect it!"

"Relax, Marinette." Adrien laughed good naturedly "it's alright, I don't mind lending a friend a hand."

"Oh wow…" Marinette struggled to get her words out "that's really nice of you." Her cheeks turned bright red.

"Be careful, I'll see you later." Adrien patted her on the shoulder.

"Huh…" Marinette spotted his car at the end of the stairs. "but school just started."

"Last minute shoot," Adrien shrugged "got to do what Father says if I want to keep coming back."

"Oh, yeah…" Marinette stifled her sigh. "well I guess I'll see you after lunch then?" Marinette asked hopefully.

"Yeah, it shouldn't take long." Adrien started to walk away.

"Look out!" A giant ball came bouncing down the stairs right at Marinette.

"Ah!" Marinette tried to scramble out of the way but the ball smacked into her and knocked her backward.

Adrien looked back in time to see Marinette crash into her sending them both down the last few steps.

"Oh no!" Marinette exclaimed when she found herself sprawled across Adrien.

"I'm so sorry!" Marinette scrambled to her feet as Adrien's gorilla of a body guard rushed over to him.

"I'm so so sorry, Adrien!" Marinette knelt beside him "are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Adrien gave his head a shake "are you okay?"

"I'm fine, you're the one who took the hard part." Marinette exclaimed gesturing to the ground. Adrien bit back a laugh at the unintentional pun. Marinette offered a hand to help him up.

"I can't believe I've just bull dozed into twice in less than five minutes." Marinette whined as she pulled Adrien to his feet.

"No harm done, Marinette." Adrien assured her "besides, the second one wasn't your fault."

A grunt interrupted them as the gorilla placed his hand on Adrien's shoulder. Adrien offered Marinette a final reassuring smile "I'd better get going."

Marinette stammered for words but finally settled on a simple wave as Adrien slid into his car.

"Oh my gosh, Marinette, are you okay?"

Adrien shut the door, cutting the girl's concerns for Marinette off. _Marinette was a magnet for bad luck_ he tried not to count himself into that category, considering he was basically bad luck personified, but then again, she was clumsiest around him. Maybe all her falling was his fault. Adrien brushed the thoughts aside and opened the middle console to expose a pile of camembert cheese.

"Hey, Plagg." Adrien opened his shirt to let his friend out but… Plagg wasn't there. "Plagg, come on, this isn't funny." Adrien threw his jacket off and shook it out a few times but the pocket was empty. "Plagg, where are you?" Adrien glanced back but everyone was gone.

"Please, stop, turn around!" Adrien exclaimed trying to open the door but they had gotten smart, child lock.

Adrien's driver grunted and shook his head, he had strict orders to take Adrien directly to his shoot and then straight back to school after lunch break.

"Please, I dropped something, I need you go get it." Adrien tugged on the handle in hopes his body guard would release the child lock. He grunts his refusal and drives farther away from the school.

 _Oh no, Plagg… please be safe, buddy_

Marinette watched Adrien's car drive away.

"Geesh, you'd think that kid would take better care of me after all I've done for him." Plagg sits up and shakes himself off. Marinette stares at the small black creature as it lifts off from the ground and hovers up to her height.

"Oh my gosh!" Marinette exclaimed realizing what she was looking at. "You must be Ch—"

"Marinette!" Tikki hissed closing her friends mouth. "Someone is going to hear you."

"I'm sorry." Marinette squeaked.

"Names, Plagg." The black Kwami scratched at his ear with his back paw "and yes, I am Chat Noir's Kwami."

"Where is Chat Noir?" Tikki demanded of Plagg.

"How should I know?" Plagg yawned "first he skimped on my breakfast this morning and then he just drops me and leaves me on the cold hard ground, talk about ungrateful." Plagg huffs.

"Plagg." Tikki exclaimed, "you have to get back to him, what if Ladybug needs him to fight with her?"

"Well, I could tell you who he is…" Plagg smirked at Tikki.

Tikki frowned at him "you know their identities must remain secret, even from each other."

"Well then," Plagg yawned "this is going to be harder than it has to be."

"Plagg." Tikki grabbed his hand and pulled him into Marinette's purse.

"It has to wait, Marinette has to get to class before she gets into anymore trouble." Tikki tucked Plagg beside her in the bag as Marinette sprinted up the stairs.

"You should have gone after him the second you fell out of his pocket." Tikki scolded her less than careful friend.

"He was talking to the girl and then he was gone before I even recovered." Plagg rubbed his head "She should be thanking me, I'm the one that broke her fall." Plagg laid back against the curve of the purse.

"Are you alright?" Tikki asked concerned.

"My head is killing me!" Plagg whines.

Tikki sighs "You need to be more careful, Plagg." She patted his head. "I'll wake you up when it's lunch time."

Plagg snored softly against the bag and Tikki shook her head _you can be so careless sometimes, Plagg_

"Focus, Adrien, Focus!" The photographer groaned.

"I'm sorry." Adrien sighed "I can't, if I could just run back to my school and see this thing—"

"No!" The photographer snapped "there is no time, I need you to be a professional right now." He snapped a few shots for emphasis.

"I can't without—"

"Adrien," The photographer sighed "the faster you get these shots right, the faster you may leave and find whatever it is that is keeping you so distracted."

"Okay, okay." Adrien sighed. "I can do this." He shook himself and fell into the routine, he hated to push Plagg to the back of his mind but if he was going to finish this any sooner then he needed to out his game face on.

 _please, be okay, Plagg, I'll be there soon._ Adrien struck his poses channeling the well behaved model his father had raised.

"Yes, yes!" the photographer cooed "yes, perfect, Adrien Perfect!" he snapped picture after picture, Adrien felt cold inside. _How can I be getting the shot right when I feel so cold inside. I'm so sorry, Plagg._ He struck another pose and the photographer flashed away.

"Alright, Adrien." The photographer finally let his camera fall to his side. "That's all for today."  
"Great thanks." Adrien tore off set and hooped into the car.

"Please, take me back to school now." Adrien begged. His body guard nodded and whipped out into the street.

"Thank you." Adrien breathed a semi relieved sigh. At least he was on the way back to Plagg.

Marinette scavenged the fridge for some cheese.

"Mom!" she called "do we have any camembert cheese?"

"Top drawer on the left." Her mom called back "don't use too much, your father wants to try it in a new cheese cake recipe."

"Okay, mom, thanks." Marinette called back. Marinette found the stinky cheese exactly where her mom had said it would be and ran it up stairs.

Plagg lay sprawled out on Marinette pillow snoring far too loudly for something so small. Tikki just shook her head. "How can you been sleeping at a time like this, Plagg?"

"Easy." Plagg stretched and laid across the pillow the opposite way. "like this."

"Plagg." Tikki scolded him.

"Wh _aaaat_?" He whined. "A—"

"Here we go." Marinette pushed open the door to her room as Tikki jumped on Plagg to silence him before he could finish the name. "I hope this is enough." Marinette served the stinky cheese to the little cat.

"Be careful, they can't know." Tikki whispered to Plagg as she hovered up to meet Marinette at eye level.

"How are we going to get him back to Chat if I don't know who he is?" Marinette asked.

"It'll work out, Marinette." Tikki rested a hand on Marinette's cheek "you'll figure something out."

"I can't chance finding out his identity." Marinette tapped her fingers along her chin "maybe if I take you back to the place I found you and I'll wait right inside the school and if you need help you can just yell for me and Tikki can keep an eye on you and tell me if he comes back for you."

"That's a good idea!" Tikki exclaimed "I've already seen who he is and I trust you not to look, Marinette."

"Yours is as much of a goody two shoes as mine is." Plagg muttered scarfing down his cheese.

"That's not a bad thing considering they're both super heroes." Tikki giggled watching her friend munch on his snack.

"It's settled then." Marinette opened her bag and waved the little Kwamis in "let's get going I'm going to be late if we don't leave now."

"So what." Plagg laid back down on the pillow "a little cat nap won't hurt."

"Plagg" Tikki grabbed her friend's tail and yanked him into Marinette's bag.

"Awe… but I want to sl _eeeep_." Plagg whined.

"You can nap in my bag." Marinette smiled at the Kwami as she passed Tikki a macaron. "Eat up, Tikki, you never know when we might need to transform."

"Thank you." Tikki offered a smile before disappearing into Marinette's bag. Marinette grabbed her backpack from her bed and took off down the stairs.

"Plagg." Adrien whispered looking around the bushes, and the stair case, "Plagg, buddy, I'm sorry, please come out." Adrien shook out the bush and got on his hands and knees "Plagg." He whispered.

"I'm sure we'll get you home in no T _IIIIME!"_ Marinette tripped right over Adrien half hidden under the bush.

"I'm sorry!" Adrien exclaimed jumping to his feet "oh, Marinette." He smiled and offered ahand to her.

"H-h-hi A-Adrien." Marinette stammered still on her back.

"Guess this one was my fault." Adrien grabbed her hand when she didn't take his and pulled her up.

"Thanks." Marinette smiled at Adrien.

"No thanks necessary." Adrien waved it off "I'm the reason you fell."

"Oh no!" Marinette exclaimed "you could never make me fall for you—I MEAN OVER YOU!" she tried to correct herself. Adrien just smiled, used to it.

"Anyway, are you alright?" Adrien asked kindly.

"Yes, I'm fine." Marinette nodded. "Hey, what were you doing on the ground?"

"Oh um… I dropped something before and I was thought it might have fallen out of my pocket when we took that trip down the stairs."

"Oh, maybe I could help you look for it." Marinette offered.

"Oh, no that's fine." Adrien blurted out "I think I left it somewhere else, anyway."

"Are you sure?" Marinette asked.

"Yeah, I already had a look around." Adrien said, "thanks though." He patted her on the shoulder and walked away.

"Okay, let me know if I can help." Marinette stood there and watch Adrien walk up the steps and into school.

"Marinette." Tikki whispered. "your plan."

"Not a good time." Plagg said, looking passed Tikki and Marinette.

"Why not?" Marinette and Tikki looked at Plagg.

"That's why." Plagg points behind them. Marinette gulps at the site of an obvious akumatized victim hovering over her. Her long pink hair sat in high pigtails. She wore purple and black striped leggings covered in a black dress reaching her mid-thigh. Marinette thought the outfit actually looked kind of cute but maybe now wasn't the time be thinking of fashion.

"The name is Jinx and now you're going to know what it feels like to be surrounded by bad luck." Purple glowed at the end of her staff as she swung it toward Marinette.

"Watch out!" Adrien crashed into Marinette and knocked her into the bushes. Marinette curled around the Kwamis so she wouldn't accidently squish them.

"Marinette." Adrien had his hands on either side of her, his face mere inches from hers. "are you okay."

"Wow, thanks, Adrien" Marinette was a bit surprised she half expected Chat Noir to show up and snatch her out of the way, although that was impossible because she had his Kwami.

"no sweat." Adrien helped tuck her back against the wall. "but maybe you should stay out of sight."

"Hey, where are you going?" Marinette caught his hand as he tried to leave.

"I'm gonna…" he trailed off when he finally realized he was not Chat Noir, he was Adrien and Adrien didn't battle akumas.

"Go to the bathroom." he finished lamely.

"Do you think now is the best time for a bathroom break?" Marinette asked.

"It's an emergency." He pulled away "just stay put, I'm sure Ladybug will be here soon."

"Yeah…" Marinette watched him run up the stairs "she will be." Marinette looked to Tikki.

"Tikki." She smiled at her friend. Tikki nodded, ready for battle "spots on!"

Red light surrounded the bushes and Ladybug came flying from the sky on her yoyo.

"Stop right there, Jinx!" Ladybug knocked Jinx's staff away from Kim and landed in front of him.

"Ladybug!" Kim exclaimed happily.

"Hurry, get inside the school." Ladybug instructed, Kim nodded and ran for cover.

"Just you and me, Jinx." Ladybug said, determination in her eyes.

"Bad luck versus Good luck." Jinx chittered "I LO _OOOOVE IT!_ "

"You're not gonna love it when I've got your akuma." Ladybug dove out of the way of a purple blast and cartwheeled to her feet.

Adrien scrambled through the bushes on both sides of the staircase. "Plagg, come on." Adrien hissed "Ladybug needs us." Adrien dove into the bushes, careful to avoid the spot he left Marinette.

"Plagg, PLAGG!" Adrien yelled in frustration and concern for his pal.

"About time." Plagg hovered up through the bushes when he heard Adrien, finally able to get to his friend without Marinette seeing and Tikki scolding him.

"Plagg!" Adrien snatched the Kwami out of the air and hugged him "I'm so sorry, buddy, I'll never lose you again."

"eh," Plagg shrugged it off "it wasn't so bad, hanging out with Ladybug all day was pretty nice."

"You what!" Adrien exclaimed scowling at his friend.

"Yeah, I bumped into her this morning when I was trying to chase after you." Plagg was pretty sure Tikki wouldn't want him to tell Adrien exactly how he had gotten into Ladybug's hands.

"You've been with Ladybug all day and you couldn't just tell her who I am?!" Adrien exclaimed.

"Yep," Plagg scratched his ear with his back leg. "Against the rules."

" _Now_ you care about rules?" Adrien snapped.

"Should we really be arguing about this now, Adrien?" Plagg asked.

" _Yes_ , we're talking about this n—" Adrien flinched at the sound of a lamppost smashing to the ground nearby.

"Shouldn't you be helping Ladybug?" Plagg gave Adrien a smug look.

"Fine." Adrien growled, he let himself fall into the bushes.

"Plagg, claws out." Adrien raised his ring hand beside his face and Plagg was sucked into the ring to power Chat Noir's transformation.

"Enough, Jinx!" Ladybug jumped and rolled out of the way of another falling pole "You're not bad luck!" Ladybug tried to convince her. She could really use her own good luck charm about now. Ladybug dodged a balcony that rusted at the touch of Jinx purple blasts.

"She's right!" Chat Noir spun his staff and whacked Jinx's hand making her miss Ladybug with her next blast.

"but don't you know it's bad luck when a black cat crosses your path?" Chat landed gracefully beside his lady.

"Nice of you to drop in," Ladybug smiled at her partner.

"Woah, was that almost a pun, M'lady?" He smirked at her. "Careful, I'm rubbing off on you."

"Puh-lease." Ladybug rolled her eyes "if anything I'm rubbing off on you."

"Would you please?" Chat pressed his cheek to hers.

"Chat!" Ladybug shoved him back as a purple blast filled the space between them.

"Ladybug!" Chat exclaimed.

"I'm alright." Ladybug hopped to her feet. "Her staff, that's where the akuma must be."

"and what's the plan to get it, M'lady?" Chat dodged a purple blast as Ladybug flipped over the next one.

"Not sure yet." Ladybug flung her yoyo up into the air "Lucky Charm!" Ladybug yelled, the yoyo twirled and a large oval mirror fell from the burst of light.

"You don't need that, M'lady." Chat smiled at her "you always look purr-fect."

"I got it!" Ladybug turned the mirror toward Jinx. "Chat, get her to hit the mirror."

"As my lady commands." Chat danced around the barrage of blasts she threw at him.

"You're not bad luck!" Chat taunted Jinx "you're just a bad shot." He vaulted and quirk screwed through the air toward Ladybug.

"Hold still you dumb cat!" Jinx shot more blasts at him.

"Meowch." Chat faked a wince "that one was pawsitivly hurtful." He internally high-fived himself for the consecutive puns.

"Chat." Ladybug chastised him.

"On it, bugaboo." Chat Noir flipped across the mirror, Jinx aimed ahead of Chat. Chat narrowly dodged the blast, it struck the mirror and bounced back onto Jinx.

"No!" Jinx exclaimed stumbling backwards and slipping on a tin can. Her staff scattered across the ground and Chat pounced swiping it up. He stood over Jinx and smiled "looks like it's my lucky day."

"Give it back!" Jinx wailed. "it's mine!"

"Not anymore." Chat threw it to Ladybug.

"Awe a gift." Ladybug hugged the staff "our anniversary isn't until next week." She snapped the staff over her leg releasing the dark butterfly.

"No more evildoing for you, little akuma." Ladybug powered up her yoyo and swiped it out and caught the akuma.

"Our anniversary is next week?" Chat whispered mostly to himself _I've got to get my bugaboo a gift._

"Bye bye, butterfly." Ladybug set the insect free and waved. She threw the mirror into the area and a swarm of ladybugs swept over the city putting everything back to the way it was.

"Where am I?" the akumatized girl shook her head, she was only about ten years old in purposely tattered jeans and she had similar purple dipped hair to another girl Marinette knew.

"Kella!" Jueleka wrapped her arms around her younger sister. "Are you okay?"

"What happened?" Kella asked looking to Ladybug and Chat Noir.

"Pound it!" The superhero duo fist bumped in celebration. Ladybug's earrings beeped

"oops," Lady bug threw her yoyo out and winked at Chat "bug out." She swung away.

"Until next time, M'lady." Chat Noir smiled as his partner swung away from him. Once Ladybug was out of sight, he knelt down in front of Kella and Jueleka.

"You're not bad luck." Chat extended the toy baton that had held the akuma.

"I am too." Kella sniffled "I ruined my baton twirling show and I knocked my best friend off stage, what do you call that?" she demanded of Chat. Chat smiled at her "you're talking to a black cat." He said, "my power is to destroy things." He looked at his hand "do you think I'm bad luck?" He asked her.

"Of course not!" Kella explained. "You're a hero, Chat Noir, you're _my_ hero." The little girl blushed a little. Chat hesitated, he hadn't expected that. Everyone always noticed Ladybug first, he didn't mind, she was worth noticing. He noticed her first too.

"You are what you choose to be." Chat said to her "we all have to choose, but you have plenty of time, you're still small." He tousled her hair "keep practicing, okay, Kella?"

Kella nodded "I will, I'll practice and practice and then you can come to my next show!" Her voice squeaked with excitement.

"Sure thing, squirt." Chat nodded "I'll be there."

"Bye Chat Noir!" Kella yelled after Chat as he vaulted away on his staff.

"Plagg, claws in." in flash of green Adrien was himself again and Plagg plopped down into Adrien's hands.

"Need _cheese_." Plagg groaned. "in a minute," Adrien tucked the Kwami securely into his pocket "I need to check on Marinette."

"Ladybug didn't make me wait for cheese." Plagg grumbled. Adrien narrowed his eyes at the cat hidden away in his shirt.

"Marinette." Adrien ducked under the bushes and found Marinette just where he left her.

"Adrien." Marinette reached for the hand he offered her. "You were gone, I was worried about you." Her concern for him momentarily pushed her anxiety of talking to him to the wayside.

"I ended up getting stuck inside." Adrien helped her out of the bushes "are you okay?" He asked her.

"Oh, yeah, Ladybug and Chat Noir took care of everything." Marinette felt her anxiety creeping up on her now that she knew he was safe.

"Good, I'm glad you're okay." He smiled at her, her legs turned to jelly but she refused to fall, no way was she going to fall on Adrien again today.

"Me too—I mean you too—I mean, I'm glad you're okay too." She finally stammered out.

"I'll see you later, Marinette, be safe on your way home." Adrien patted her shoulder as he walked by her. he opened his jacket when he was far enough away and scowled at Plagg.

"So you spent _all day_ with ladybug… without me!"

"Yeah, she's great." Plagg only half taunted, he just couldn't figure out how Adrien couldn't see that the girl behind the mask sat behind him every day in class.

"Plagg!" Adrien exclaimed "you have to tell me about her."

"Can't" Plagg yawned "against the rules." He curled up into Adrien's pocket, he was really missing Marinette's spacious purse.

"have you ever thought about wearing a purse?" He asked Adrien.

"Plagg!" Adrien groaned "please, just tell me a little bit about her, is she everything like she is as a hero?"

" _Way_ better." Plagg taunted. "but seriously, a little bag that hangs on your shoulder just for me."

"Plagg!" Adrien exclaimed as Plagg drifted off into his afternoon catnap.

* * *

 **Let me know if you like the longer ones or the shorter ones or just anything with a specific ship in it**

 **Marichat for real though**


	7. Chapter 7

**Adrien's Competition Part 1**

* * *

"Oh, my gosh, Alya!" Marinette exclaimed, "he's coming over here."

"Chill, girl." Alya helped compose her friend "just act natural."

"Natural." Marinette nodded "right."

"Hey, Adrien!" Alya waved to Adrien. Adrien smiled and waved back.

"Alya, Marinette." Adrien offered a smile to Marinette "what are you guys doing here?"

"Um-iceking…" Marinette shook herself. Adrien waited patiently as she composed herself.

"I mean, walking." She finally got out "to get Ice-ice cream." Marinette smiled somewhat proud, she didn't stammer as much as usual.

"It's a nice day for ice cream." Adrien agreed "I just finished a shoot, mind if I tag along?"

"Yes please." Marinette squeaked. She could almost high five herself, she actually said what she wanted to say.

"And me too." A brown-haired boy slipped between Adrien and Marinette.

"Oh… sure." Marinette smiled at the stranger, he looked about their age. "You can come too."

"Thanks, cutie." The boy took her hand and pressed a kiss to it.

"Um… thanks?..." Marinette just stood there when he didn't release her hand. She looked to Alya for help.

"I think that's good, Ethan." Adrien pulled his friend away from Marinette and took his usual place beside her. He hadn't realized how used to walking beside her he was until he almost didn't.

"So, who's this?" Alya looked Ethan up and down, he was targeting Marinette hard and she didn't like it. Marinette only had eyes for Adrien, even if Adrien was too dense to see it.

"Oh," Adrien clapped a hand on his buddy's shoulder "this is Ethan, he's a model too."

"Ah, another pretty boy, huh?" Alya didn't do much to mask her annoyance at Ethan's eyes securely on Marinette.

"Guess so." Adrien laughed good naturedly but he suddenly found himself eased to the side.

"So, what's your name?" Ethan slithered between Marinette and Adrien, easily falling into position.

"I'm Marinette." Marinette said politely. Adrien frowned a little _why doesn't she talk to me like that? She's always gets so flustered with me_.

"You're really pretty, you know that?" Ethan rested his arm across her shoulders as they walked. She was a good height for him "You should come to my next shoot, I bet I could get you in a few shots with me."

"Oh, no thank you." Marinette grabbed his finger and eased his arm off her shoulder "I couldn't be a model, I'm too clumsy, I'd just mess everything up."

"You clumsy?" Ethan draped his arm back over her shoulders "not a chance."

"Oh, no." Adrien slipped between Alya and Marinette and 'accidently' bumped Ethan's arm off Marinette's shoulders when he rested his hands on them.

 _Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh_ Marinette panicked internally _Adrien's hands are on my shoulders_

"She's clumsy, we actually first met when she nearly toppled face first into the ground." Adrien actually really liked the memory, he preferred it to their actual first meeting which was when she thought he was putting gum on her seat.

"I caught her though, and we've been friends ever since." Adrien squeezed Marinette's shoulders.

 _His hands are so warm_ Marinette thought unable to focus on the conversation.

"Well then…" Ethan wrapped his arm around Marinette and pull her to his side.

"Woah!" Marinette exclaimed as her foot caught on a stick and she lurched forward. Ethan's arm caught her and kept her up.

"Don't worry." Ethan smiled at her "I've got you."

"Well… thank you for catching me." She used her elbow to wedge some space between them. "but you really don't have to keep holding onto me." Marinette scratched the back of her head.

"Yeah, Ethan." Adrien bit back this unfamiliar feeling he had growing in the pit of his stomach "Marinette's a little clumsy but she manages just fine." Adrien was walking so close to her their arms brushed against each other. Marinette barely spared Ethan a thought because her thoughts scattered every time Adrien's arm touched hers.

"What kind of ice cream do you want?" Adrien asked Marinette "It's on me."

"Oh no, I couldn't ask you to do that." Marinette finally snapped out of her wonderland.

"You're not." Adrien said, "I'm offering."

Alya took the lead "she loves mint choco—"

"She'll have strawberry." Ethan spoke up already handing the ice cream man his card.

"Oh—well—Actually…" Marinette trailed off as Ethan shoved the ice cream into her hand

"Ethan—" Adrien started to scold his friend.

"Excuse me." Alya snapped "Marinette doesn't even like strawberry ice cream." Alya took the ice cream and shoved it back into Ethan's hands.

"I really appreciate the gesture, Ethan." Marinette tried to play referee, "but, Alya's, right, strawberry isn't my favorite."

"We'll have mint chocolate chip and a blueberry." Adrien took his chance and offered the cone to his friend.

"Thanks Adrien." Marinette internally patted herself on the back, that was _another_ thing she actually meant to say to him.

"My pleasure, Marinette." Adrien smiled at his friend, glad she wasn't paying any attention to Ethan.

"I was just trying to be nice." Ethan grumbled dropping his head.

"You were nice." Marinette touched his arm "you just weren't listening very well, besides, Adrien already offered and it'd be rude to turn him down and accept yours."

"How about you accept something else then." Ethan lifted his eyes just enough to see her through his bangs.

Adrien narrowed his eyes at his 'friend'.

"What's that?" Marinette asked trying to keep anyone's feelings from being hurt.

"Go out with me." He said more than asked "I'll pick you up at 8 tonight."

"What!" Marinette and Adrien exclaimed in unison.

"See you then, babe." Ethan bolted before she could actually say no.

"Oh no…" Marinette shook his head "I didn't say yes." She looked to Alya for help.

"When he shows up you'll just have to burst his bubble then." Alya took an aggressive bite out of her fudgesicle "the nerve that guy has trying to swoop Marinette up like that."

"Swoop her up…" Adrien repeated, his hand clenched around the ice cream cone in his hand as he watched Ethan hop into his car.

"Doesn't he know you're obviously not interested when you _clearly_ have a thing for A—"

"Alya no!" Marinette covered her BFF's mouth. Alya shook her off.

"Another boy." Alya saved somewhat smoothly.

"You do?" Adrien looked to Marinette.

"Well… you see… there's… um…" Words failed Marinette at this point, she was so flustered about the whole Ethan thing and Adrien had touched her, _twice_ in the last few minutes.

"Marinette…" Adrien looked to Marinette expectantly.

"I…um…I, I've got to go!" Marinette grabbed Alya. She paused for just a second "thank you for the ice cream." And she bolted with Alya in tow.

"No problem…" Adrien stared after Marinette.

"She's going on a date… with Ethan." Adrien didn't notice his ice cream melting in his hand.

"What's the big deal?" Plagg grumbled from Adrien's pocket "you like Ladybug, not Marinette."

"Yeah but…" Adrien didn't know what but there it was "Ethan's not a one girl kind of guy and Marinette is too concerned with other people's feelings, he'll hurt her." Adrien wasn't lying but he knew in his heart that wasn't the only thing he was worried about.

"besides, she doesn't even want to go out with him." Adrien snapped "he told her he was gonna pick her and then left."

"So, what, she'll either go out with him or tell him to take a hike when he tries to pick her up." Plagg slipped out of Adrien's pocket to look his friend in the eye.

"You don't get it, Plagg." Adrien shook his head "Marinette is too nice and Ethan is too pushy, he doesn't know how to take a hint."

"So… what are you gonna do about it?" Plagg asked. Adrien smirked and held his ring hand up.

"I want cheese first." Plagg grumbled.

"Well then… let's go get you fueled up for tonight." Adrien threw his cone away and hustled back to his car.

* * *

 **This one turned out much longer than I anticipated so I've turned into parts. I'm thinking 4 parts in total and these will be posted over the next few days.**

 **The link for the companion text story is right here, let me know if you like the companion stories :)**

 **youtube. /watch?v=-wsniljjn-k**


	8. Chapter 8

**Adrien's Competition Part 2**

* * *

Marinette worked through an equation while Tikki played with the wardrobe Marinette had been building up for her. They were mostly little dresses but Tikki was twirling around in a tiny ballerina skirt.

"Thank you for the clothes, Marinette!" Tikki giggled as she twirled using her ability to fly to gracefully jump across her stage, which was an old doll house of Marinette's

"Of course, Tikki." Marinette smiled at her friend "you look great in them," Tikki giggled and hugged Marinette's cheek. Marinette gently patted her friend on the back. A knock at the door interrupted the friends. Marinette groaned. "Ugh, I bet it's that guy."

"Just tell him no and close the door." Tikki said.

"I don't want to hurt his feelings." Marinette sighed.

"If he doesn't take no for an answer then you have to just ignore him." Tikki slipped into Marinette's purse, she wasn't willing to leave Marinette alone with that guy.

"Oh Marinette." Ethan's voice sounded through the door. Marinette winced, his voice was definitely not as pretty as his face. Marinette answered the door.

"You're even cute in sweats." Ethan smiled at her outfit.

Marinette looked down, she had completely forgotten she had changed into a tank top and sweats when she got home.

"But I'm taking you someplace nice." Ethan leaned against the door frame. "So, you should go change into something a little dressier." He winked at her.

"Look, Ethan." Marinette sighed. "I really appreciate the offer and everything but…" Marinette trailed off as Ethan's smile began to fall.

"I'm just really busy tonight and there's this kind of someone else—"

"Is he your boyfriend?" Ethan asked.

"Well… no." Marinette sighed "but I'm working on it."

"So, you're not taken." Ethan's smile returned. "now go and change, I've got a whole night planned." He nudged her back into her house.

"Ethan!" Marinette sighed "you're not listening to me."

"Hurry up and change." Ethan pushed "we have all night to talk about you."

"Ethan!" Marinette stumbled backward "I don't want to go out with you."

"What…" Ethan finally quite pushing her, he just stared at her as she righted herself.

"I'm sorry, Ethan." Marinette sighed, she hadn't meant to yell at him like that. "I'm just interested in someone else, okay?" Marinette watched him for a reaction but he just stood there.

"Ethan…"

Chat Noir practically flew across rooftops, toward Marinette's home. Chat perched on the edge of a building as Marinette's door opened. There was a slight fear that when she opened the door she would be dressed and ready to go on a date with him. That she thought it over and changed her mind. The fear dissolved immediately when he saw she was in a pair of sweats she probably made herself, and a tank top. Chat smiled as Marinette stayed firmly in her house, the door halfway between them. Chat strained his ears to hear what they were saying. Marinette seemed to be standing her ground so Chat just hung back and watched the exchange.

Chat gripped the edge of the building when Ethan pushed Marinette back inside, he could just barely catch the words "go change" Chat could tell all the way where he was that Marinette was getting flustered. Marinette lost her footing and Chat nearly leapt off the building and attacked Ethan right there.

"I don't want to go out with you!" Marinette exclaimed. Ethan finally stopped and Chat waited. _Maybe she's got this_ Chat thought to himself. He found himself smiling at the girl he only saw glimpses of, the girl everyone talked about.

 _Why do I, as Adrien, make her so nervous._

"I'm just interested in someone else." Marinette explained a little more gently.

"There you go, Marinette, hold your ground." Chat tried not to gloat too much. Super heroes probably shouldn't be happy over someone else's failures. "she's too smart for you, Ethan."

"Ethan…" Marinette sounded worried.

"Oh… don't you do it, Ethan." Chat growled, Adrien had seen him do this before, he guilt's nice girls like Marinette into going out with him.

"I didn't mean to yell, Ethan, I'm sorry." Marinette apologized sounding guilty. Chat wanted to yell for Marinette not to fall for it but that would give him away and it might scare Marinette away from him if she knew how often he kept an eye on her.

"It's okay," Ethan sighed "I can be pushy, I just… I just really want to show you a good time, Marinette."

"Another girl will be so lucky to have you show her a good time." Marinette told him encouragingly, that's the worst thing you can do with a guy like Ethan.

"I want you to be that lucky girl." Ethan took her hand. Again, Chat was ready to leap down and swoop Marinette away from Ethan but Marinette beat him to it.

"I'm not interested!" She yelled slamming the door in his face.

"Marinette, please." Ethan called knocking on her door again. "I'll behave, I'll buy you chocolate!"

Chat snickered at Ethan's lame attempts to get Marinette's attention.

"I think I'll pop in for a visit." Chat used his staff to swing to Marinette's balcony.

"I told him I wasn't interested in him." Marinette's voice pitched an octave higher than usual. "He just wouldn't take a hint." Marinette groaned, he listened to her bed squeak as she flopped down.

"I'll tell you about it tomorrow, Alya." Marinette sighed "I've got home work to finish.

"Yeah, love you too." Marinette sighed but Chat didn't hear anything indicating that she had moved yet. He lightly rapped on the window.

"Princess." Chat called.

"Chat?" Marinette's bed creaked as she sat up, she peaked around the corner and found Chat on the balcony.

"Chat, what are you doing here?" She asked, "is something wrong?"

"I don't know," Chat stepped into her room "I heard some noise while I was on patrol and thought I'd check it out." Chat rolled his eyes toward her "of course there's another boy knocking on your door, do you just spend all your time break hearts." Chat leaned toward her teasingly and flashed a smile.

"Yeah right, I can't even talk to the guy I actually like." Marinette laughed.

"Really?" Chat asked, "and who's this guy you actually like."

"A boy at school." Marinette said dismissively.

"Awe, come on," Chat stepped around to stop her in her tracks "you're not gonna tell _me_?"

"Nope." Marinette giggled then Chat pouted "sorry, kitty, you've probably heard about him though."

"Really?" Chat asked.

"Yes, now I have to finish my homework and get to sleep." Marinette stood by her door "you should probably be home getting some sleep too, it looks like a quiet night."

Chat took Marinette's hand and pressed a kiss to it. "As the purr-incess commands."

Marinette giggled "this has to be the least number of puns you've ever gotten out." Marinette waved him on "you must be losing your touch."

"Don't tell me so, Princess." Chat grabs at his chest and feigned fear "I'll have to come over more often and practice on you." He winks at her. Marinette playfullly groans and pushes Chat toward the door.

"Goodnight, Kitty."

Chat slipped away from her hand and caught it as he dropped to one knee "good night, my princess." He pecked a kiss to her hand and leapt from the balcony. If Marinette didn't know he'd fallen from greater heights or that he was perfectly capable of catching himself, she might be worried he'd gotten hurt. But he used his staff and catapulted himself across to the next building.

"Silly kitty." Marinette shook her head and closed her balcony doors. Chat Noir might be welcome through the balcony but she didn't want to think any other boys were.

Ethan watched the dark figure leap from Marinette's balcony. He growled as her head disappeared into her room, Ethan caught the silhouette, of what could only be Chat Noir, perched on the building across from Marinette's Ethan glared at him, thinking he was safe in the shadows but the silhouette waved at him and Ethan swore he could see a smirk on the cat's face.

"I'll show you, you stupid Cat." Ethan growled "Marinette will be mine." Ethan got back into his car and drove away, a bouquet of flowers left on Marinette's door step.

* * *

 **Companion Text Story—search: Vyra Soul MLB- Adrien's Competition pt 2 ft. Alya & Marinette and MariChat**

 **Part 3 will be up tomorrow**

 **please comment and let me know what you think about this complete Rando coming up on Chat Noir/Adrien's girl?**

 **And follow this story to keep up to date on the parts. I'm thinking anywhere fro 4 to 6 parts in total for this.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Adrien's Competition Part 3**

* * *

Marinette swung into class and looked at the clock "I'm not late!" She cheered.

"Um… Marinette." Alya pointed to Marinette's seat "you got a delivery."

"huh…" Marinette looked at her seat and found not a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates but a chair formed from the boxes of chocolates her entire desk and the floor around her covered in flowers.

"Who could have…" Marinette reached for the card tucked into the chocolate box chair.

"Hey, Alya." Adrien greeted as he entered the room, he froze at the site of Marinette's desk.

"What's all this?" he asked, although he had a hunch.

"Oh…" Marinette's face flushed red "it's from Ethan." She spoke mostly to Alya but she knew Adrien was listening.

"but I didn't even go out with him, I told him no." Marinette sighed "I even slammed the door in his face."

"Good." Alya said "just ignore him and share some of that chocolate over here." Alya snatched a box off making one of the arms of the chair a little shorter than the other.

"You think that'll work?" Marinette asked. say

"He'll have to take the hint eventually." Adrien rested a reassuring hand on her shoulder "right." Marinette went stone still at the touch and managed a stiff nod.

"If you so say." She sputtered out. "I mean—if you say so." Marinette went to sit but her chair was completely gone.

"Um…" Marinette touched her finger to her lip.

"Here." Adrien climbed the steps and grabbed a chair from the back of the class. He walked it down and placed it beside him "sit with me today, we'll get this cleaned up after class." Adrien offered a sweet smile. Marinette looked to Alya. Alya gave her a thumbs up and waved Marinette forward.

"Th-thanks, Adrien" Marinette slid into the chair. Adrien sat beside her and rested his hand on the back of her chair. Alya snapped a pic, Marinette would thank her later.

Adrien and Nino walked with Alya and Marinette out of the school. Marinette chatted with Alya and glanced over at Adrien every so often but he was talking to Nino.

"Oh Marinette…" A voice that was becoming annoyingly familiar, sang.

"Ethan?" Adrien looked over to see four white horses attached to a carriage. His hands curled into fists as he glared at Ethan.

"Oh no…" Marinette squeaked hiding her face in her hands. Alya stepped in front of Marinette as Ethan swung down from the carriage.

"Your carriage awaits, baby." Ethan swept his arm out as he bent forward in a deep bow.

"Don't call her baby!" Alya snaps "She is _not_ your baby."

"Come on, Marinette." Ethan called. "I've got a magical night planned out for us."

"Then you'll be enjoying it by yourself." Alya shouted "don't make me come over there."

"You're Marinette's bestie, right?" Ethan drew closer to Alya.

"Better believe it." Alya folded her arms and glared at Ethan.

"Cool, gotta get in with the friends if you want to date a girl." Ethan elbow-jabbed Adrien in the ribs looking for agreement from his occasional co-worker but Adrien just narrowed his eyes at Ethan.

Adrien took a moment to compose himself before spreading a thin smile over his face and clasping Ethan on the shoulder. "You're right, man." Adrien agreed.

"Adrien!" Alya snarled. The boy was about to lose his modeling gig if Alya had anything to do with it.

"But usually you have to get the girl to actually like you first." Adrien steered Ethan away from Marinette.

"Oh, don't worry dude." Ethan looked back at Marinette over his shoulder and winked at her. Marinette groaned and melted into a ball of flustered annoyance.

"I've got the perfect plan, to woo her." Ethan wrapped his arm around Adrien's neck and pulled him closer.

"Woo her?" Adrien repeated.

"Exactly, I'm gonna shower her in gifts and chocolates every day and then we're going to go on a super romantic carriage ride and I'm gonna take her to a nice restaurant and then I'll walk her home and kiss her goodnight."

"What!" Adrien exclaimed shoving Ethan away. "You can't."

"Watch me, bro." Ethan walked passed Adrien and slipped between Alya and Marinette.

"So, Marinette." He held out his hand expectantly "what do you say we get a move on?"

"Ethan, I'm not going out with you." Marinette said.

"Come on, don't be like that." Ethan reached for her hand. Adrien moved to intervene but Alya beat him to it. She grabbed Ethan by the collar of his shirt and threw him backward onto the concrete.

"She said no." Alya glared down at the model with fire in her eyes, _daring_ him to make another move toward her best friend.

"sheesh, Mari's Bestie." Ethan frowned at Alya "what's your deal?"

"LEAVE MY BESTIE ALONE!" Alya yelled. Marinette and Adrien both flinched at the volume. Ethan's face was frozen in shock. Slowly it melted into something of a smug look.

"I get it…" Ethan climbed back to his feet.

"Finally." Marinette sighed, Adrien walked back to her side, he had a feeling Ethan still didn't get it.

"You're afraid Marinette won't have enough time anymore with her new boyfriend around." Ethan patted Alya on the shoulder.

"Boyfriend!" the three friends exclaimed in unison.

"But I didn't…" Marinette looked to Adrien. Adrien held up a hand and sighed "I know you didn't, Marinette."

Alya just stared at him for a few moments, allowing her anger to build.

"YOU MUST BE THE BIGGEST MORON IN EXISTENCE!" Alya screeched. "WHAT KIND OF EGOTISTICAL, IDIOT WOULD THINK A GIRL LIKE MARINETTE WOULD _EVER_ BE INTO YOU?!"

"Calm down, Ally, Marinette has enough room in her heart for both of us." Ethan smiled back at Marinette.

"MY NAME IS ALYA!"

Adrien almost felt bad for Ethan. Alya was nice… until you messed with Marinette. Adrien looked at Marinette and he did feel bad for her, the anxiety was evident on her face. He was used to seeing her flustered, she was even kind of cute when she got that way but she just wanted _this_ to be over.

"Let me take you home." Adrien offered. "and Alya too."

"YOU SELF-CENTERED IGNORAMOUS!" Alya went on "HOW DOES ANYONE PUT UP WITH YOU!"

"Alya…" Adrien tapped Alya on the shoulder.

"WHAT!" she screamed at him, Adrien shrank under the ferocity of her voice.

"Would you, um… like a ride home…" Adrien gestured to his car.

"Oh, sorry." Alya shook herself "no thanks, I've got some stuff I got to do."

"You sure?" Adrien slid a glance at Ethan, maybe he should be more concerned about leaving Alya alone with him… maybe she was trying to get rid of any witnesses.

"Yeah, you and Marinette go ahead." Alya pulled her friend into a hug "if he shows up tonight call me, I'll be there to get rid of him."

"Thanks, Alya." Marinette pecked Alya's cheek and gave her friend one last squeeze.

"I'll text you later." Alya waved her friend off.

"At least this way he won't bother you on your way home." Adrien opened the door for her.

"Yeah, thanks, Adrien." She slid into the car, relief at finally having gotten away from Ethan. Adrien smiled at her as he closed her door. _That's better_ her face wasn't so scrunched up anymore.

* * *

 **Companion Text story youtube search Vyra Soul MLB- Adrien's Competition Pt 3 ft. Chat & OC, Alya &Adrien, Marinette & OC.**

 **Part 4 will be up today due to the late posting of this part**

 **please comment and let me know what you think about this dude's... persistence and might really enjoy watching Chat Noir use Cataclysm on him... just saying...**

 **Don't Forget to follow this story to keep up to date on the parts. I'm thinking anywhere fro 4 to 6 parts in total for this.**

 **Oh and GET EM ALYA! XD  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Adrien's Competition Part 4**

* * *

Chat prowled along the rooftops, as Ethan made his way home after another rejection from Marinette. He seemed more aggravated than usual. Chat hopped to the lower rooftops and angled his head toward Ethan to try and catch what he was mumbling.

"Who does she think she is?" Ethan grumbled "I shower her in gifts and compliments and I can't even get her to go out with me." Ethan's hands curled into fists.

"If I could just get her alone I could trick her into thinking I'm the guy she wants." Ethan stopped and glanced back over his shoulder at a noise.

 _Trick her!_ Chat internally growled. He dropped down behind Ethan. Ethan turned at the noise Chat made to get his attention.

"Hello, Ethan." Chat growled.

"Hey, Chat Noir." Ethan smiled completely missing the hero's tone. "did you want a picture with me?"

"Not exactly." The kitty's tone darkened. "We need to have a chat." Chat grabbed Ethan and shoved him up against the wall "leave Marinette alone, she's not into you and she's too smart to be tricked by you."

"Lay off man." Ethan tried to push Chat away but Chat was solid. "I don't know what thing you have for my girl but it's over." Ethan pushed him and this time Chat stepped back, he needed to be careful before he really lost his temper.

"Don't go visiting her on her balcony anymore." Ethan snapped.

"How did you…" Chat trailed off and remember the first night Ethan tried to pick Marinette up, he had seen Chat on the building across from Marinette.

"Now you're gonna listen to me, Cat." Ethan puffed his chest up "stay away from my girl."

"She's not _your_ girl." Chat growled "she doesn't even respond to your texts, she doesn't even answer her door for you or eat the chocolates you send her."

"Pfft, she's just playing hard to get." Ethan rolled his eyes "those are the fun girls." He winks at Chat. Chat slammed him up against the wall again "if you don't leave Marinette alone…" Chat raised his hand up "you're going to deal with me…CATACLYSM!" energy pulsed in Chat's hand.

"You wouldn't…" Ethan eyed the dark energy, he'd seen the damage Chat's power move could do and he wasn't particularly interested in finding out what it would do to him.

"I would," Chat slapped his hand against the wall beside Ethan. The wall crumbled and Ethan stumbled back into the rubble.

"Stay away from, Marinette." Chat spun his staff and raised himself upward onto the building across the street.

* * *

 **Companion Text story youtube search Vyra Soul MLB- Adrien's Competition Pt 4 ft. Marichat, Marinette & OC**

 **Part 5 will be up tomorrow**

 **Comments are greatly appreciated and help me know what parts people like the ost and what people want to see more of.**

 **Don't Forget to follow this story to keep up to date on the parts. I'm thinking about 6 parts in total for this.**

 **Is it just me or is Chat Noir Cute when he's protecting his Puuurrrrinces? XD**

 **Note on the text stories... totally unnecessary to watch but they do add a little extra dialogue and express the stalkers-ish obsessive part of Ethan.**

 **This was originally a Wattpad story since that site lets you attach the videos to the chapters but I find this site a bit more friendly and with a more interactive readership.**

 **Thanks so much for all the comments, they really help me to think and help me to improve.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Adrien's Competition Part 5**

* * *

Marinette was going insane; this boy would just not leave her alone! He's leaving cards and flowers and chocolate, although Alya likes the chocolates. Marinette can't even bring herself to enjoy the attention or the chocolates.

"Tikki, what do I do?" Marinette exclaimed "he won't stop, I tell him I'm not interested and he just sends more gifts!" Marinette flopped onto her bed.

"You should tell your parents." Tikki said "maybe your dad can scare him away."

"My dad might be big, but he's a teddy bear," Marinette sighed "he's not good at scaring people away."

"Well, he's got to stop eventually, right?" Tikki asked optimistically.

"That's what I thought but it's been three weeks and it's only gotten worse." Marinette threw her arm over her face, she really wished Chat would show up now, he always made her feel better.

"Oh, Marinette…" The voice was different but when she looked over she found Chat Noir hauling himself over the edge of her balcony. Weird, he was usually one for dramatic entrances.

"Chat?" Marinette got up and met him at the door. "Chat what are you doing here?" She asked but something was off.

"I'm here to visit you, of course." Chat flopped onto the balcony at Marinette's feet.

"A little early for your visit, isn't it?" She asked reaching down to help him up but he felt a little thinner.

"Are you okay?" Marinette asked, "you sound weird."

"Actually, I am feeling kind of sick." Chat smiled and leaned into Marinette "how about a kiss to make me feel better."

Marinette narrowed her eyes at Chat, he was always super flirty with Ladybug but his relationship with her was more playful. She looked him up and down, he was thinner and his jaw line was a bit more delicate and his hair…. And his eyes… Marinette could kick herself for being so blind.

"Ethan!" She yelled "what is wrong with you?" She lost it, her hand connected with Ethan's face with a loud smack.

"Get out of here, get out!" Marinette smacked him again "what is wrong with you, you can't just sneak into my room and pretend to be someone else!" She yelled at him.

"Please, Marinette!" Ethan whined "I just want to take you out!"

"Take yourself out!" she yelled "Are you crazy… You _are_ _crazy_!" Marinette batted him toward the door, he covered his head with his hands and tried to hide from her whacks but in that.

Alya opened the door as Marinette batted him into it.

"What is going on here!" Alya asked "why are you hitting Chat Noir?" She asked.

"It's not Chat!" Marinette told her "it's Ethan dressed as Chat Noir."

"What!" Alya snatched the mask off Ethan's face. "You…" Alya couldn't think of a word bad enough to call him.

"GET AWAY FROM MY FRIEND!" She yelled grabbing Ethan and throwing him down the steps.

Ethan cartwheeled down the steps, curling into as tight of a ball as possible to protect his face, he had a shoot tomorrow.

Alya grabbed Marinette and looked her up and down "Are you okay, did he hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine." Marinette sighed "but he tried to trick me into kissin him."

"I'll kill him!" Alya turned, about to go down and take care of Ethan again but Marinette caught her.

"No, it's fine, if he doesn't quite after this, I don't know what's going to get through that thick skull."

"You mean all the hair spray." Alya giggled. Marinette smiled but she wasn't in a laughing mood. This guy was seriously getting out of hand.

"You're okay…" Alya rested her hand on Marinette's shoulder "right?"

"Yeah." Marinette offered a smile "but I have to tell Chat about this and I doubt he's going to like it, he's already had to deal with one copy cat."

"How were his puns?" Alya asked with a smirk.

"He didn't even do any… that was kind of my first hint that he was a phony." Marinette laughed at that. Chat always calls her princess, he almost _never_ calls her Marinette and never when he first hops onto her balcony.

"He's a bad fake then, huh." Alya laughed.

"Crisis averted." Marinette tried to laugh the event away "we really need to get started on our project now, anyway."

"Alright, you've got all the materials and I've got our notebook of awesome ideas." Alya dropped her backpack on the bed and sat beside.

"Awesome." Marinette sat down beside her BFF and the pair got to work. Marinette pushed the whole Ethan thing to the back of her mind and focused on the project.

* * *

 **Part 6 will be up tomorrow. As if this moment part 6 looks like it will be the final part in this story.**

 **Text Story Search Vyra Soul MLB- Adrien's Competition pt 5 ft, MariChat, Alya & OC, Alya & Marinette**

 **Again, these companion text stories are not vital to watch but they do add a little more to Ethan's Obsessive behavior.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Adrien's Competition Part 6**

* * *

Chat slipped into Ethan's room. It was long after everyone else went to bed and the stores around them had closed. Ethan's house was very similar to his own home. It was big, lots of security and basically a glorified prison. Ethan didn't seem to see it in the same light as Adrien though,

"She's so cute when she's playing hard to get." Ethan's voice came from his bed. The light illuminated his face for Chat, not that he needed help seeing in the dark. Chat watched him for a minute, his skin felt hot, too hot. He couldn't remember ever feeling so angry before but what he did… sneaking into Marinette's room… pretending to be her friend… Chat had reign himself in before he did something he was going to regret.

"She _loves_ attention." Ethan chuckled, his phone bleeping with each text he sent. Chat smiled when there was no return beep.

"Gotta make sure the bae knows I'm thinking of her." Ethan's laugh made Chat's skin crawl. He never should have let this guy anywhere near Marinette. How was he supposed to know that Ethan would do this? He's never gone for a girl like Marinette before. She's not his type, how could he possibly have known he would pursue her? and like this?

"I warned you to leave her alone." Chat green eyes reflected the little bit of light in the room.

"What the—" Ethan leapt out of bed at the cat like eyes hovering in the middle of his room. He scrambled to turn the flash light on but Chat cleared the bed and soundlessly landed beside Ethan. Chat snatched the phone from Ethan's hand and tossed it across the bed.

"Chat Noir!" Ethan exclaimed.

"You're even more stupid than you look, Ethan." Chat grabbed Ethan by the arm and hauled him to his feet. "you can't take a hint and you can't take a warning." Chat held his hand out. He should, he _should_ use his cataclysm on this creep…

"Marinette is way out of your league, Ethan." Chat glared at Ethan. Ethan could only really make out the shape of Chat's eyes and they did not look friendly.

"Yeah right." Ethan rolled his eyes "no girl is out of my league."

"this one is." Chat said firmly "and I already warned you so I hope you're ready to deal with me." Chat narrowed his eyes at Ethan "because I'm ready to deal with you." His gloved hand clamped down on Ethan's arm.

"Ouch man!" Ethan whined, the light from his phone caught Chat's hand as he raised it up.

"you wouldn't…" Ethan trailed off then because this kitty looked one hundred percent like he would.

"Why do you even care!" Ethan tried to stall.

"Marinette happens to be a very good friend of mine." Chat kept his hand up "and you're making her nervous and you're scaring her and Marinette doesn't scare easily so…" Chat pulled Ethan closer "We now have a problem…" Chat shoved him backward onto the ground.

"Cata…" _I should…_ Chat thought _I SHOULD_ he yelled at himself _I have to protect my princess…_

"I'll tell her your secret!" Ethan yelled, breaking through Chat's thoughts.

"Oh yeah?" Chat rolled his eyes "What secret could you possibly now about me?"

"I'll tell Marinette you have a crush on her." Ethan smirked, thinking he had the upper hand. Chat Noir crouched down, his face just inches away from Ethan's "go ahead." Chat smirked when Ethan's face fell into one of shock.

"but…you…" Ethan shook his head "I'll tell everyone she's your girlfriend."

Chat shrugged "then you'd be stalking Chat Noir's girlfriend and I don't think my fans would take too kindly to that…" Chat rubbed his chin "actually… do that, it'd save me the time of having to deal with you myself." Chat scratched his head and sighed, he felt a little bit better now that he had finally gotten to Ethan, if Ethan was threatening him then Chat had the upper hand.

"Actually… I don't have time to deal with you, my princess is waiting for me to visit."

"You'd better stay away from my girl!" Ethan's voice shook, he wanted to sound brave but Chat had scared him. Good, he deserved to be scared the same way he was causing Marinette so much stress.

"I'm going to let Agreste handle you…" Chat smirked over his shoulder at Ethan.

"Agreste…?" he didn't understand.

"Marinette and Agreste are pretty close friends, he's been concerned about her but I think he actually has this all under control." Chat leapt across the room and landed on the window sill.

"Wait… what do you mean?" Ethan ran after him. Chat threw a lazy two fingered salute at him and dropped from the window, melding into the shadows and disappeared.

 _I know exactly what I'm going to do_ Adrien thought.

* * *

 **I did not intend for this story to be this long and I didn't intend the text stories to be so apart of it.**

 **For those of you who don't want to search around on youtube if you want i can post the transcripts of the texts as chapters before each of the companion chapters.**

 **Also, thank you so much for all the reviews, they have been super helpful and pushed me to think in a different direction than I initially intended.**

 **By the end of this chapter you have probably realized that this is not the end. I'm thinking maybe 3 more parts and that should wrap this up nicely.**

 **I realized after I began writing this how serious a situation that this is in the real world and so my original part 6 and 7 that i have written as an ending I will post later but I wanted to take it down a different route and go through different channels and steps.**

 **Please follow if you want to keep up to date on this story and for those of you who have been around and stuck around, thank you so much for the support and the reviews and prompts for future stories. I have a few planned as of right now but I super like the one prompt about a being only miraculous holders can see... thinking on that one because that sounds like something fun to write about.**

 **Thanks for the advice and thoughts.**

 **...youtube search (for those of you who are interested in the videos)**

 **Channel Vyra Soul**

 **Title: MLB-Adrien's Competition Pt 6 ft. MariChat, Marinette & OC**


	13. Chapter 13

**Adrien's Competition Part 7**

* * *

Adrien shifted from foot to foot just outside his father's office. His father was going to be annoyed with him but this was serious. He had to do this for Marinette, he promised to protect her… even if she didn't know it was him. he raised his hand to knock but then he stopped _for Marinette_ he silently reminded himself as he pushed the door open.

"Father." Adrien tried to make his voice strong, tried to channel some of his Chat Noir confidence into his voice but his father always made him feel so young and small.

"You know better than to barge into my office like this, Adrien." His father didn't even look up from his work.

"It's an emergency." Adrien said.

Mr. Agreste shifted his eyes to his son and looked him over "are you hurt?" He asked Adrien. Adrien shook his head. "no, not me." _come, Adrien, speak_

"Then why is it my concern?" Mr. Agreste turned his eyes back to his work.

"It's about Ethan." Adrien went on. "Ethan Baldock

Mr. Agreste sighed, annoyed "don't cause drama with the other models, Adrien."

Adrien tried not pay any attention to that comment. "My friend, Marinette, Ethan is bothering her and he won't stop." Adrien dared a few more steps inside his father's office.

"He keeps texting her and sending her gifts and boxes of chocolates." Adrien was getting angry all over again, he almost regretted not hurting Ethan last night as Chat Noir but it wouldn't have worked. Ethan was the worst combination of stupid and stubborn and as Adrien recently discovered, obsessive.

Mr. Agreste flipped a page and detailed a design that he had started but not yet finished. "Adrien, this does not concern me in the least. Please, don't bother me with it."

"Don't I matter to you, father?" Adrien demanded, his hands curling into fists. Mr. Agreste didn't expect that answer, he looked over at Adrien.

"Of course you do." Mr. Agreste hardened his gaze "and frankly this doesn't concern you either, stay out of it.?"

"I won't, it matters to me." Adrien said finally finding some strength in his voice "it's my fault they even met and I have to fix it now and if you're not going to help me then I'm going to figure out how to make him stop on my own…" Adrien's lip curled into a sly smile, a very Chat Noir kind of smile "and that is going to concern you if a fight breaks out between your son and another model." Adrien turned to leave, he didn't really think his father would stop him but it was worth a try.

"Adrien." His father's voice stopped him just before he closed the door.

"Pick the girl up and bring her here," Mr. Agreste was actually looking at his son this time. "Tell her to bring cell phone and the cards he signed with the gifts."

"Father…" Adrien didn't know what to say.

"Hurry, or you'll be late for school." Mr. Agreste turned back to his work.

"Right away, Father." Adrien's face was nearly split in two with his smile "thank you."

Adrien arrived at Marinette's house with The Gorilla driving. As usual The Gorilla had driven silently, only grunting occasionally as Adrien talked about Ethan and how much he was bothering Marinette and how stupid he had to have been not to be able to take a hint.

Marinette stumbled out of the house with a full garbage bag, Adrien rushed out to help her.

"Here." He took the bag from her, it wasn't actually heavy but man was it full.

"Oh, you don't have to…" Marinette trailed off when she saw his smile.

"I know." He said, "I _want_ to."

"Th-thank you." Marinette stammered out. "they're all the cards Ethan's sent in the last couple days." She sighed sounding exhausted. "I try to throw them away as I get them but they pile up so quickly."

Adrien rested a hand on Marinette's shoulder, offering her a reassuring smile "it's going to be okay, we're gonna fix this."

Marinette gathered her Ladybug strength and nodded "yeah." She kept nodding "yeah…" she wanted this to be finished but she didn't see an end anytime soon.

Marinette followed Adrien into his gigantic house, she clutched her phone in her hand, of course she remembered to delete the conversations between her and Chat Noir and between her and Alya in case Adrien saw her phone too. There were some things he probably would feel better if he didn't know.

Adrien met his father in his office and for once, Mr. Agreste was not working but he was waiting patiently for his son.

"So, this is the girl." Agreste recognized the girl from the hat contest. She had redesigned her hat with fake feathers for Adrien's sake. She actually cared about him too. Mr. Agreste softened just the slightest bit knowing what girl it was he cared so much about

"You've picked a girl with talent, Adrien." Mr. Agreste gestured for Adrien to dump the contents of the bag onto his desk.

Even Mr. Agreste was surprised at the sheer volume of cards. He held his hand out for the phone next. Marinette typed in her password and handed it to him. Her hands shook a bit, Adrien took her other hand and squeezed it for support.

"and how long has this been going on?" Mr. Agreste scrolled through the messages but it kept going back to the present because this insufferable boy was still texting her.

"Four weeks now." Adrien answered for her, he knew his father could be intimidating. "these cards are just from the last few days.

"days…" Mr. Agreste shifted through the cards, each saying a variation of the same dumb thing.

"I see…" he sighed and handed her phone back to her. "Adrien leave me her phone number, Mademoiselle…" he trailed off, he had never really remembered her name.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng." Adrien filled in.

"You will ride to school with Adrien today while I deal with this mess." Mr. Agreste abandoned the cards and shifted his gaze to the gorilla standing near the door.

"keep the Baldock boy away from Adrien and his girlfriend."

"Girlfriend…" Marinette squeaked looking to Adrien and waiting for him to correct it.

The gorilla nodded and pushed the door open for Adrien, Adrien led the way out, Marinette still stunned from being called his girlfriend.

Adrien helped Marinette into the car like the gentleman he was raised to be and slipped in beside her. Marinette was walking on clouds as she and Adrien drove together.

Adrien reached over and patted her hand. "don't worry, Marinette." Adrien smiled at her "my father will take care it."

Marinette just looked at him for a moment before she smiled back "okay." She said, "I trust you."

Adrien froze at the words _I trust you_ he smiled inwardly _I trust you_ he played the words over and over in his head. _I trust you._ He squeezed her hand as the drove.

 _I trust you_

* * *

 **Well well... Ethan's got to deal with daddy Agreste now.**

 **What do you think of Adrien's switch of protecting Marinette as best he can as Adrien rather than letting Chat take care of this... I mean Chat is her self-declared knight in shining leather.**

 **and just curious but how do we think Ethan is going to react to Adrien's constant presence around "his bae"**

 **and while we're satiating my curiosity what is your favorite line of this story? or scene?**

 **Youtube Search**

 **Channel Name Vyra Soul**

 **Title: MLB- Adrien's Competition Pt 7 ft Adrienette, Mr. Agreste & Mr. Baldock (OC)**

 **P.S. if you don't have or are not aware of the app for this site I one hundred percent recommend it because it is so easy to use and makes reading on the bus or car trips so much easier.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Adrien's Competition Part 8**

* * *

Marinette felt weird walking beside Adrien with the body guard hovering over them. She looked to Adrien to see if his expression betrayed any discomfort but he was just smiling his Adrien smile and looking adorable.

"Well well…" Alya spotted them first "look who's riding in with pretty boy." Alya fell into step beside Marinette.

"Yo!" Nino slipped in on Adrien's other side. "I hope it's cool with you man, but I'm gonna sit in Marinette's throne next to Alya today."

"That's fine," Adrien waves his friend's concern away "I was thinking Marinette should sit with me and my bodyguard anyway." Adrien turned to Marinette "if that's okay with you?"

"Of course." She squeaked "I mean yes, thank you, that would be great."

Adrien was used to Marinette getting flustered around him. He hoped he wasn't making anything worse when he offered her to sit next to him. _I'll have to have Chat Noir ask her about it later… she's always so easy going with him._

Adrien pulled Marinette's chair out for her before taking his seat beside her. The gorilla stood by Adrien's desk and Nino sat in the throne made of heart lollipops. Marinette tried to ignore the display behind her and focus on class but it was becoming the weight dragging her down a little bit more each day.

"Marinette…" Adrien placed a hand on her shoulder. Marinette jumped, startled out of her thoughts.

"Sorry!" Adrien snatched his hand back.

"No…" Marinette shook herself "sorry, that was my fault, I totally spaced."

"I should have known better." Adrien offered his best reassuring smile. "with everything going on."

"It's okay." Marinette said "Really, I'm fine."

"Are you though?" Adrien asked. Marinette seemed to be missing something. She was usually so happy and light. Adrien hadn't even noticed it at first but she was getting more weighted down by the day.

Marinette didn't answer right away, suddenly the questions seemed heavier, his eyes weighing on her all concerned and beautiful and sincere. Marinette felt her chest squeeze _you're a super hero_ she told herself trying to get the words out. _You can save Paris from super villains… so you can deal with this._

"Marinette…" Adrien repeated when she went quiet. Her eyes turned glassy and she was chewing on her lip. Adrien had never seen her do that before.

"Marinette…" he whispered. Marinette's phone bleeped. She glanced down at it in her hand and saw Ethan's name.

"I have to go." Marinette pushed away from her desk and ran out of the classroom.

"Marinette, wait!" Adrien leapt over the desk and ran after her, the body guard followed. Alya ran after Marinette. Nino opened a lollipop and trailed after his friends just as Madame Bustier walked in.

"Where are you going, sir?" she demanded. Nino pointed down the hall where the gorilla and Adrien stood outside the girls' bathroom.

"Sorry ma'am, friend needs me." he walked passed her and Madame Bustier just shook her head and went in to tend to the rest of the class.

Mariette hid in the girls' bathroom, she looked at her red face and glassy eyes in the mirror, when did her heart start beating so fast? when did it get so hard to breath?

"Marinette." Adrien's voice was followed by a knock "please come out, talk to me."

"Adrien…" Alya's voice sounded next "let me, she's my friend too."

"But I…" Adrien reached for Alya. "I want to help."

Alya smiled and patted his shoulder. "trust me, Pretty boy, you're helping more than you know." Alya offered him a smile and pushed the door open. Marinette gasped, her eyes catching Adrien's before the door cut them off. Adrien sighed and leaned his back to the wall before sinking down to the floor.

"Bro." Nino joined him on the ground. "you okay?"

"No…" he sighed "this is all my fault and now I've made it worse."

"No way, bro." Nino wrapped his arm over his buddy's shoulders "you're doing everything you can for her."

"It's not enough, he's still texting her and Ethan just texted me a second ago." Adrien sighed "I shouldn't have let them meet to being with, I _know_ how Ethan is, I shouldn't have asked to get icecream with them."

"Dude," Nino chuckled at his friend "this _isn't_ your fault and besides, it's not like you're Chat Noir, it's not like it's your job to keep everyone safe." Nino couldn't know how bad that comment made Adrien feel.

Alya wrapped her arms around Marinette and squeezed her.

"I'm so stupid?" Marinette's voice was small as she hid in Alya's shoulder.

"No, you're not." Alya soothed smoothing her hair back.

"Adrien is being so nice and I-I-I don't know what happened!" Marinette held the tears back, she didn't want to cry, not about this, not when she had so many friends helping her through it.

"It's okay to feel stressed." Alya said "this guy is _seriously_ crossing the line, crossing every line." Alya stroked her friend's hair trying to soothe her. Alya had taken too long to see the stress her friend didn't even know she was feeling. Marinette was so sweet and upbeat she probably had just kept pushing it down and finally this was it. It came out in Marinette's shaking hands and tear filled eyes.

"I just… it's not like I've gotten hurt, he's just being annoying." Marinette's voice squeaked. She hoped Adrien could hear her… he did,

Adrien tried to pretend that he didn't hear Marinette's voice squeak the way it does when she's nervous and he tried not to look at her phone buzzing on the floor beside him. She dropped it when she ran to the bathroom and he had grabbed it. He wasn't going to do anything with it but now that he got a taste of what Marinette's life had become, it was making him angrier. He opened her phone. Surprise surprise; sweet, trusting Marinette didn't even have a passcode on it.

"Dude what are you doing?" Nino asked him, gaping at his friend.

"Ethan needs to stop." Adrien tapped at the keys, he rolled his eyes at the 'hey babe' kissy face reply. This guy was going to ruin the kissy face emoji for Marinette and Chat Noir at this rate.

"I don't think you should bro." Nino tried to stop his bud but Adrien was already hitting send.

"okay, that's enough…" Nino trailed off as Adrien's fingers flew over the key board.

"He has to take a no." Adrien said "right?"

"What are you doing?" Marinette's fragile voice came from the doorway. She stood there with her hands curled into balls and squeezed in front of her chest.

"I…" Adrien looked at the phone "no… Marinette I'm sorry-this looks bad-I was trying to tell hi to leave you alone." Adrien held her phone back out to her. Alya took it for her when Marinette didn't make a move.

"Adrien…" Marinette trailed off unsure what to say.

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to help." Adrien wrapped his arm around himself and curled forward feeling ashamed _that was so stupid of me_ he closed his eyes and waited for her to yell at him or burst into tears or run away from him.

"It's okay." Alya showed Marinette her phone. "he just told Ethan to quit bugging you."

Marinette glanced at the messages but she didn't want to see too many of them, the sheer volume of texts she got from him a day was enough to push her over the edge.

"He was just trying to help, Marinette." Nino placed a hand on Adrien's shoulders.

"I shouldn't have touched your phone, Marinette." Adrien would fess up at the very least "I just… he _kept_ texting you and and…" Marinette reached out and touched Adrien's face

"I know." She offered a smile and glanced down at her phone "but it worked, for now at least," Marinette had never been so happy to not hear her phone go off "I think this is the longest I've gone without a text from him."

"I'm glad." Adrien sighed "but it was still wrong of me to touch your phone, I'm sorry, Marinette."

"It was the wrong thing done for the right reason." She said. Adrien smiled at her because Marinette may have been the sweetest person he'd ever met and she was unlucky enough to become a target of Ethan's

"We should get back to class." Marinette suggested.

"No." Adrien said, "I have a better idea."

Adrien called his father, to his surprise Gabriel Agreste actually answered, and even more to Adrien's shock, his father agreed to let him skip school with a girl and have a free day.

Marinette was soaring on the clouds by the time she got home… right up until the moment she found a giant teddy bear, a basket of chocolates and four huge bouquets of flowers sitting just inside the bakery doors. She looked to her parents, they didn't know the full extent of what was going but one look at their daughter and her reaction to the gifts and they knew something was wrong.

Marinette broke down and she balled in her parents arms out of sight of Adrien and her friends and the world. here she was not Ladybug, here she was Marinette Dupain-Cheng a fourteen-year-old girl who really needed her parents support.

Marinette told them everything.

* * *

 **Adrienette though... am I right?**

 **who do you Ship the hardest? not gonna lie, I really like the MariChat dynamic, personally.**

 **About time Marinette told her parents, right?**

 **Poor stressed Marinette, though, she didn't even know she was stressed until Adrien asked her if she was really okay :'(**

 **And Ethan... boy... STAWP!**

 **Part 9 will be posted tomorrow some come visit me then to find out where this road is leading us.**

 **I appreciate all the reviews you guys take the time to read, I can't even tell you how helpful they are when I'm writing the next part and figuring out what else should happen.**

 **I really didn't think this was going to be this long and I'm thinking of putting it in a separate book but people have already followed this book just to keep up on this story and so I think that would be unfair but let me know what you think.**

 **(P.S. if i do move it to its own story I would insert the Text transcripts in their own chapters prior to each story.)**

 **For the companion Text story here is the youtube search.**

 **Channel Vyra Soul**

 **Title MLB-Adrien's Competition Pt 8 ft. Marinette & OC(Ethan), Adrien & OC(Ethan)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Adrien's Competition Part 9**

* * *

Marinette sat with her legs pulled up to her chest in the chair on her balcony. The air felt nice and it made her feel like she wasn't so trapped. While it helped to tell her parents, it had yet to change anything, although they told her Gabriel Agreste had called them personally and told them he was handling it at Adrien's request and because the whole thing started during one of his photo shoots. Marinette still felt trapped.

Tikki nuzzled her cheek trying to offer some comfort but she hadn't needed to be Ladybug for a few days now and with Chat's frequent visits and Ethan, she didn't know when she would transform. She didn't really have the heart to be Ladybug right now anyway.

"Princess…" Chat's striking green eyes were weighted with concern as he perched on the edge of her balcony. For just the smallest fraction of a second, fear that it was Ethan and not Chat froze her. it was just the tiniest of seconds because of course this was her Chat.

Tikki took cover in Marinette's bag and hoped that Chat would be able to help her. As much as the little Kwami wanted to help, this was a human problem.

"Marinette…" Chat slid off the edge of the balcony and stood there, waiting for her to call him over.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

"What do you mean, Princess?" He asked her.

"You're just standing there. Why?" She demanded. Chat sighed and straightened up.

"May I sit with you?" He asked her.

"Of course!" She exclaimed, surprised. Chat didn't ask permission to sit with her. He knocked on her door if she was inside but he'd never asked to sit with her before.

"Why would you have to ask me?" she asks as he makes his way over and sits in the chair she'd brought out for him.

"You've been crying." He noted wiping a lingering tear from her cheek.

"No…I just…" she shook herself "why did you ask to sit with me?"

"because I don't want you to feel like you have deal with me." he said seriously.

"Deal with you?" she gaped at him "you're my best friend, I _love_ having you around."

"Really?" he asked her "and you wouldn't just say that because you feel bad for me or because you didn't want to hurt my feelings?" he scrutinized her face, watched for a reaction. It wasn't the one he was expecting. Her usual smile turned into a scowl, a fresh wave of tears spilled over her cheeks.

"No." She snapped at him shaking her head "Ethan is affecting everything else right now." She suppressed a sob "I can't even help in the bakery because he just shows up and I can't walk to school alone because I'm afraid he'll see me… I can't even enjoy time with this guy I have the biggest crush on because he thinks this is his fault!" Marinette ranted. "but this…" she gestured to herself and Chat "this is _not_ going to change." Her shoulders trembled and she shook her head "it _can't_ change." She whimpered "we can't change, not now."

Chat's heart broke. Marinette was so strong and kind and loving and had comforted him the days his father wasn't there to. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her with all the strength Plagg gave him.

"We won't." Chat said, "we won't change." He let her cry, although he could tell by the way she sobbed in bursts that she was trying really hard not to. He pretended he didn't know.

"I'm never going to leave you, Marinette." He promised her. She would never know but, it was a promise as both Adrien and Chat Noir.

After several moments, Marinette calmed down and Chat sank into the other chair and he watched her. He tried to put on his usual persona but he didn't want to overwhelm her.

"So…" he said, "want to finish our conversation from before?" he watched her for signs she didn't want to but rather than distress or exhaustion she smiled this small smile. Chat had never seen this smile before. He liked it, he liked it a lot.

"The blonde guy you saw take me to school…" she sighed "his name is Adrien Agreste."

"Model, right?" Chat asked. Marinette nodded.

"he's not bothering you, right?" Chat's words carried more weight than she could ever guess.

"Of course not." Marinette giggled at her kitty's protectiveness. "he's been so great about everything, he's so kind and caring." She sighed, her eyes got all dreamy.

"You really think that?" He asked trying to remember he was Chat Noir right now.

"yeah, he's been helping and today I kind of lost it at school." She frowned at herself.

"Lost it?" Chat pressed.

Marinette nodded. "I don't know, he just asked if I was okay and I've _been_ telling everyone I'm okay and I've been _okay_ … or at least I thought I was."

"The stress probably caught up with you all at once." Chat suggested.

Marinette shrugged "It just felt like I couldn't say it even one more time and then Ethan texted me and…" Marinette shook her head "I just _couldn't._ "

"It's okay for this to bother you." Chat stroked her hand. she shook her head.

"No, it's not. Adrien must deal with this all the time from hundreds of people." Marinette grabbed her head as if she thought she could hold herself together that way.

"and I can't even deal with one and he's so calm about everything and and…" she couldn't think straight "and I don't even help him because I'm just as bad as Ethan."

"what!" Chat shook his head "no, you're nothing like Ethan."

"I am, I have a crush and I practically Chase him around and I know his schedule all because I'm too chicken to actually ask him out." She sighed, it felt good to finally get it off her chest.

"Princess?" Chat asked. She looked to him, stress and sadness weighing her eyes down.

"Who are we talking about?" he kept stroking her hand.

"The boy who's helping me." she sighed "Adrien Agreste."

"Adrien?" Chat exclaimed "really?"

Marinette nodded, she wasn't really in the mood for Chat's teasing but she also kind of wanted him to to prove to her that they haven't changed.

"He used my phone today." Marinette went on. "to text Ethan back and make him stop texting me." She held her phone up "it somewhat worked… he hasn't texted me but…"

"But…" Chat prompted.

"I took his phone by accident before." Guilt made her hide her face in her knees.

"well if it was an accident…" Chat started but Marinette shook her head "I went into his locker and I took it." Her shoulders started to shake and her voice grew thick.

"but why?" Chat asked surprised. That didn't seem like Marinette, he noticed the pictures of him on her wall of course but he always figured it was more about the clothes than him. He knew she was a huge fan of his father.

"I was trying to call him one day because I thought asking him out over the phone would be easier but I got his voicemail and I thought I hung up and I was talking to Alya about how to ask him out and I was being sarcastic but I said some pretty weird stuff and I was afraid he'd think I was a total creeper if he heard it…" Marinette squeezed her legs to her chest "just like Ethan and… and now he felt so guilty about using my phone and I've wanted to tell him but I just get so nervous around him, I can barely say Hi half the time and I just don't know how I would tell him."

Chat Noir kept stroking Marinette hand's as he took in her words. _She must be talking about the time I'd lost my phone, she must have slipped it back into my bag at school_.

"Did you go through his phone at all?" He asked trying not to get upset, after all, why would Chat Noir be upset, he was supposed to be her friend first.

"Of course not!" she exclaimed "I just wanted to delete my voicemail."

"I see." Adrien thought maybe he should be angry at her but she was so racked with guilt over it and he did use her phone the second it was left alone… and he did give his word never to tell Adrien what she was saying and while he would never tell Adrien he also didn't mention that Adrien would hear… he also hung out in her room even when she wasn't home sometimes.

"I'm sure he'll forgive you." Chat said, "but you've got to tell him."

"He's going to think I'm a complete stalker." Marinette whimpered "I just don't know how to talk to him."

"Well…" Chat rubbed the spaces between her knuckles as he held her hand. "why don't you start with 'can I talk to you someplace privately' or 'let me take you out for a milkshake."

"a milkshake?" Marinette coughed out a rough laugh.

"Guys love milkshakes." Chat winked at her "and then tell him exactly what you told me."

Marinette looked up at Chat, tears streaked down her face and her eyes all red and puffy.

"You think that'll work?" she asked him.

Chat held his arms out "worked on me, I'm not mad at you."

"but he might just say that now because he feels guilty about the whole Ethan thing." Marinette tried to work out the ways and times she could tell him.

"Marinette." He said and for a second, Marinette swore it was Adrien's voice.

"The sooner you tell him the better." Chat smiled at her and Marinette found herself smiling back.

"You make a really good best friend, Chat." She reached out and scratched his under his chin. She smiled when he started to purr.

"You would make a really good cat mom." Chat Noir melted into her hand. How Marinette ended up comforting him when he came to help her, he had no idea… but she didn't want anything to change.

 _Anything for my Princess._

* * *

 **For all you MariChat lovers XD**

 **Also... with everything else going on is it okay that Chat Noir uses his alter ego to get close to Marinette and ask her questions she wouldn't tell him as Adrien, or is it sweet he puts forth the effort to make it easier on her to talk to him by speaking to her as Chat Noir?**

 **I am working on moving this story to it's own, I'm writing out the text stories to post between chapters so anyone who doesn't have access to youtube can see what's going on on that end.**

 **Companion Text Stories**

 **Youtube Search**

 **Channel- Vyra Soul**

 **Title- MLB-Adrien's Competition Pt. 9 ft. MariChat**


	16. Chapter 16

**Adrien's Competition Part 10**

Marinette shifted uncomfortably in front of Adrien. He smiled and waited patiently for her to gather herself. Of course he knew what this was about but she'd told Chat, not him and he needed to let her do this.

"Marinette." Adrien finally spoke "whatever it is, we're friends." He said. Marinette took a breath and raised her eyes to him, her shoulders a hunched forward, her hands fiddling with her bag, Adrien didn't see that Marinette had a finger poked into the side and Tikki was holding it for moral support.

"D-do you remember when um…" she took a second to gather herself. "When you lost your phone?"

Tikki squeezed her finger.

"Yeah…" Adrien kept smiling at her.

"well… you didn't lose it." Marinette said "I-I took it."

Adrien watched her struggle to talk, her face red and her hands fidgeting with her purse.

"but why?" he asked, "that's not like you."

Marinette took another breath and tried to remember what she had practiced with Chat Noir.

"I had called you and I got your voicemail and I left the voicemail I wanted to leave but I thought I hung up and I… I said some stuff and it wasn't the way I wanted to say it and I was afraid you'd think of me differently if you heard it and I panicked." The words just poured out of Marinette. It was like the a wall finally broke and everything was just falling out and spilling everywhere. She waited for him to get angry, or upset or anything but the silent way he was staring at her.

"A-Adrien…" she chanced.

"Well…" he sighed "did you go through anything else?"

"NO!" she exclaimed too loudly. "I would never I just didn't want you to hear that voicemail I didn't mean to invade your privacy…I-I swear, I didn't look at anything else. I just looked for the voicemail with my number and I deleted that one and then I put your phone in your bag. I didn't touch or look at anything else." Marinette's whole body shook as stood there waiting or Adrien to hate her.

"I believe you." He offered a smile "but I wish you would have trusted me." he scratched the back of his head. "We're friends, Marinette, I'm not going to change my mind about you over one thing you say."

"You didn't hear it" Marinette mumbled. Adrien sighed.

"well… I'm not exactly happy about you stealing my phone."

Marinette dipped her head.

"but, you're my friend and I know you didn't mean for things to happen like they did." Adrien rested a hand on her shoulder. "but please trust me next time."

Marinette finally smiled and she nodded "I will." She threw her arms around him and he laughed and returned her hug.

"I'm really really sorry." She repeated squeezing him to happy to care how nervous he made her.

"It's okay, Marinette." Adrien smiled at the girl everyone else knew so much about.

"but we trust each other from now on, okay?" He looked Marinette in the eye and Marinette nodded "I do trust you Adrien."

"Good." He smiled a bit slyly at her. "so… is there anything else you want to tell me?"

"Hmm…" Marinette's face turned red all over again _oh my gosh… he knows_. She could come clean right now an tell him, ask him out even…

"I…" but it doesn't feel right, not now, not with everything going on. "yes." She finally said Adrien looked at her expectantly "but not right now, with Ethan still around, I don't want you to think you have to answer a certain way."

Adrien nodded "I understand but you'll tell me soon… right?"

Marinette examined Adrien, sweet and caring and angelic. A smile she thought she'd never smile again crawled over her lips and she nodded.

"Yeah, as soon as everything goes back to normal." Marinette made a mental note, as soon as everything went back to normal she'd ask him out. On a real date.

"I can't wait." Adrien's and Marinette's phone beeped at that moment and Marinette's smile fell. The anxiety was back.

"here." Adrien held his hand out "do you want me to look first?"

Marinette nodded and handed him her phone. Her knuckles were white from clenching them so hard.

Adrien expected more texts from Ethan but it wasn't Ethan, it was his father. Adrien brightened and pulled Marinette into another hug.

"You got it." He cheered "my father got you the protection order!"

"He did!" Marinette exclaimed trying to match his excitement but she had a feeling a piece of paper was not going to stop Ethan.

 **Well she finally came clean and Adrien (although he had a heads up) didn't yell at her... but he also knows she likes him now... and she turned her chance to ask him out.**

 **Companion Text Story**

 **Channel Vyra Soul**

 **Title MLB- Adrien's Competition Pt. 10 ft. Adrienette.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Adrien's Competition Part 11**

* * *

Marinette helped her father whisk together some more macarons, he had a big order and mom was busy today so she had to help. She was not afraid of Ethan coming in. She wouldn't be afraid because Adrien's father got the restraining order and Ethan was not allowed to talk or text or come to her school or her home… even though he'd been texting her all day and yesterday and last week since the order was delivered to his home.

"I'm not scared." Marinette whispered mostly to herself. Tikki sat on the counter.

"You're safe here, Marinette." Tikki tried to help Marinette as best she could "he can't come here anymore and the police said if he kept texting to tell them and they'd make him stop."

"but I did that, they're not doing anything." Marinette whispered to Tikki.

"Adrien said his father would make sure." Tikki reminded her

"I know but…" Marinette trailed off when her phone beeped. A teenager shouldn't be afraid of her phone beeping.

"I'll look." Tikki flew over to Marinette's phone. The smile on Tikki's face told Marinette that there was no way it was Ethan.

"It's Adrien." Tikki brought Marinette's phone to her. Marinette breathed a sigh of relief.

"He's on his way over, he's going to have his Mandarin lesson here in the bakery again." Tikki paraphrased the text for her. Marinette smiled _Adrien is so sweet_ she thought as her smile returned and she whisked the mix.

"He'll be here in ten minutes." Tikki set her phone beside her and waited for more texts.

"Can you please text him back and tell him I said thank you." Marinette instructed "and that I've got an extra special treat for him."

Tikki tapped away at the phone and smiled at Marinette "done."

"Thank you, Tikki." The little Kwami smiled up at Marinette. The phone beeped again and Marinette reached for it but Tikki saw the screen first and immediately lost her smile.

"Wait!" Tikki snatched the phone away from her. Marinette froze.

"It's Ethan… isn't it?" Marinette curled around the bowl in her hands, holding it like a shield in front of her.

"Don't worry, Marinette." Tikki tried to ignore the incessant beeping behind her "Adrien and his body guard will be here soon."

"Right." Marinette nodded to herself. "Yeah, he'll be here—"

"Oh Marinette…"

Marinette froze at the voice, she was alone, expect for Tikki. Her father was out making a delivery and Adrien was still ten minutes away. Marinette's heart doubled.

"I shouldn't be this scared." She growled at herself, frustrated "I'm a super hero." She looked to Tikki "it's not like he's going to hurt me, he's annoying, he's overstepping boundaries but but…" Marinette's breath came too fast as Ethan came into view, the glass case that held the desserts the only thing between them. Marinette shrank back but Ethan caught sight of her before she could disappear.

"Marinette!" He exclaimed "baby, come on." He walked behind the counter. Tikki disappeared into Marinette's bag and Marinette stood there with the bowl in her arms.

"Baby, lets go." Ethan took the bowl from her hands and grabbed her wrist "I've got reservations." He pulled her out from behind the counter and toward the door.

"No." Marinette finally managed. "Ethan I don't want to go with you." Marinette pulled on her arm but Ethan was strong.

"stop being silly." Ethan laughed her off and pulled her through the door. There was a car outside waiting for them "hurry up, what you're wearing is fine."

Marinette heard her phone ring back in the bakery. She pulled on her hand again "my phone, I have to get it." She turned, hoping he would just let her go, instead he yanked her forward and backed her against the car.

"Babe, why are you doing this to us?" he demands.

"Us?" Marinette shook her head "there is no us, Ethan." She moved to slip by him but he placed his hands against the car, baring her path.

"Ethan." She gasped looking at him.

"Marinette, I love you." He said to her "why would you let Agreste pull us apart?" he reached up and stroked the side of her face. "I'd do anything for you." He leaned closer to her.

"Ethan, stop." Marinette pulled away but the car kept her from getting too far.

"I love you Marinette." His face was barely an inch away, he was going to kiss her! he was going to kiss her and she didn't want him to.

"Ethan." She tried again pressing her hand to his chest "stop it, please." Marinette had been afraid when she became ladybug, afraid of failing of not being good enough for the job or of messing up. She had been afraid of talking to Adrien and of what he would say when she finally told him she liked him. those fears were very different form the fear that she felt as Ethan leaned in to kiss her and she couldn't get her body to obey her.

"Stop it, Ethan." She snapped trying to make her voice sound strong.

"Hey!" Adrien's voice sent a wave of relief from her head to her toes.

"Get away from her!"

Ethan stumbled back and hit the pavement. Adrien stood between Marinette and Ethan.

"Agreste." Ethan growled.

Adrien glared at Ethan, "she said stop, Ethan." Adrien growled. "she's not into you now leave her alone."

"Stay out of this, Agreste." Ethan pushed himself to his feet, his hands curled into fists.

"Leave." Adrien narrowed his eyes at Ethan "now."

Marinette stood there, her knees shaking, her heart going too fast and her breath coming too hard.

Ethan moved toward Adrien but the gorilla stepped into his path and grunted a warning. Ethan looked the giant man up and down before turning burning eyes on Adrien.

"Don't worry, Agreste." Ethan smirked at him "you'll get yours soon enough."

"looking forward to it." Adrien quipped.

Ethan got back into his car and drove off. Adrien turned to Marinette, who's face was too pale and body too still and eyes too wide,

"Mari…" Adrien reached for her, she squeezed her hands to her chest and whimpered.

"I-I…" she finally met Adrien's eyes "I told him to stop, Adrien."

"I know you did, Marinette." Adrien pulled her into his arms "I know you did."

Tears were spilling from Marinette's eyes but she could barely move to _really_ cry.

"Call the police." Adrien told the gorilla. Marinette could hear and see everything that was going on but she couldn't move.

 _But I'm a super hero_ she thought to herself again and again

Marinette was questioned by the police, she couldn't quite remember what she said or what they asked but she really wanted her friend. Adrien was so sweet and helpful and supportive but she really wanted to see Chat.

 _But I'm a super hero_

Marinette sat on her bed, hugging her knees to her chest and staring at the balcony waiting for her knight in shining leather to show. A soft grunt told her he'd landed just outside her door.

"Princess…" he peered into her room "may I come in?" he asked. Marinette nodded. For anyone else, it might have been hard to see what she was doing but chat Noir's cat vision allowed him to see in the dark.

"Oh, Princess…" He knelt beside her bed, he looked at her hands and saw the bruise forming on her wrist "are you okay?"

Marinette started to nod her head but when she met Chat's eyes, she stopped and a fresh wave of tears spilled out and she shook her head and threw her arms around Chat's neck.

"Why won't he listen to me?" she wails "I keep telling him to stop and to leave me alone and he's not listening…" she cried into Chat's shoulder and his heart broke as he held his friend.

"It's not your fault, Princess." Chat told her.

"Then who's fault is it?" She demanded of her loyal kitty.

"It's going to be okay, Marinette." Chat promised her "I'm going to make it okay."

 _I really wish Ladybug would answer my calls._ Chat thought _I could really use her help._

"I told him I didn't want to go with him." she cried "I told him to stop it."

"I know, Princess." Chat soothed "I know."

 _But I'm a super hero_ … Marinette cried harder at the thought.

* * *

 **Boy better get his hands off Marinette**

 **aka Chat Noir's Princess and Adrien's good friend..**

 **What do you think of Adrien's reaction too light? too aggressive? just right?**

 **And Ethan... buddy... you don't touch a female (or anyone for that matter) like that when that when she CLEARLY is saying stop**

 **also Adrientte and MariChat in one chapter XD**

 **and props to The Gorilla because... I wouldn't challenge him either.**

 **Ethan... runaway, no one wants you around.**

 **Youtube Search for those interested**

 **Channel Name: Vyra Soul**

 **Title: MLB-Adrien's Competition Pt. 11 ft Marinette & OC, Adrienette **

* * *

**P.S transcribed text stories will be up soon(for those who can't use youtube) and I will put that notice in this story on one of the parts when it is up.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Adrien's Competition Part 12**

* * *

Marinette had gotten used to Adrien picking her up and taking her to school the last two weeks. Ethan had broken the order four times by showing up at her house but the police hadn't taken that serious… Until Gabriel Agreste had a word with the chief of police. By the fourth-time Ethan had been escorted off the property and warned not to come back. He hadn't come back since, he had to be warned again about the texting, he thought switching numbers was good enough not to break the order and had Gabriel Agreste not been keeping them in check, Ethan probably would have gotten away with it.

The last three days had been almost normal, accept she and Adrien hung out every day. He made sure she made it home and to school without incident. He texted her regularly when he wasn't with her to make sure he was okay. Although he seemed to know when she was with Chat because he never texted her when Chat was with her.

Marinette checked her phone, as usual Adrien texted her updates. He was about two minutes away. Marinette waited patiently, her father just inside. They were trying not to hover but they were concerned, especially since the first bakery incident, they had never seen Marinette so distraught before.

 _What is wrong with me?_ Marinette couldn't help but wonder _I shouldn't be afraid of Ethan, I'm stronger than him_ she glanced down the street again. _I can take him_ Marinette couldn't understand her own feelings, how Chat or Adrien did she didn't know. She had no reason to feel the way she did.

Marinette peered down the street again and saw a familiar car speeding by. _Geez, the gorilla is really speeding today._ She put a smile on her face and waited for the car to stop, it didn't. Instead, it flew passed her and down the street. It swerved to avoid a stop sign and smashed into a pole.

"Adrien!" Marinette screamed running after the car, she caught sight of the Adrien's blond hair and just the corner of his closed eye against the window.

"Oh my gosh!" Tikki exclaimed from Marinette's purse. Marinette's heart doubled in speed. She didn't understand a lot of her feelings lately but she understood this. Adrien could be hurt or worse…

"Mari _nette_." Ethan's voice made her freeze but not from fear this time, from the horrible thought that maybe _he_ did this.

Ethan's car cut Marinette off and before she could figure out what was going on he grabbed her wrist and yanked her into the car. Marinette yelped as the door closed on her ankle. Ethan dragged her across the seats and tucked her under his arm.

"What are you doing!" She exclaimed finally finding her voice after weeks of enduring him.

"Don't worry, babe." Ethan smiled proudly at the wreck beside him. The gorilla was out of the car and helping Adrien. Marinette couldn't see if Adrien was awake or not.

"Let me out." She demanded glaring at Ethan.

"Don't worry, we'll be out of here in no time." Ethan smiled ahead. He had his girl under his arm and a flight to Cabo on his private jet. Once she saw how amazing he was, she'd fall for him for sure.

Marinette looked back at the wreck, she'd seen worse but if Adrien wasn't wearing his seatbelt or his head hit the window or something else…

Marinette had spent, what seemed like a lifetime to her, afraid of a boy who couldn't actually hurt her. She was exhausted and she was scared and she was a super hero that couldn't protect herself.

She looked to Ethan, a smug smile plastered across his face as if he'd just won some grand prize. She was so tired of being afraid to answer her phone and walk to school and live her normal life.

 _I'm not afraid_ Marinette told herself _I'm not afraid_ she repeated as her fear of Ethan turned into anger at what he clearly did to her friend.

Marinette's hand flew forward and what surprised her was the thud that came when her fist connected with Ethan's face, she had intended to slap him but…

"What the heck, Mari?" Ethan growled at her holding his bleeding nose.

"Stop the car." Marinette ordered, glaring at Ethan. She was so done trying to show him any form of consideration. She was getting what she wanted and she was getting it now.

"No." Ethan narrowed his eyes back at her. He hadn't said no outright to her before. He'd just ignored her requests, but this was not a request.

"I didn't ask." Marinette snapped back grabbing Ethan by the collar of his shirt. "are you completely insane!" she yelled at him "he could be hurt!"

"Pfft." Ethan rolled his eyes "Agreste is fine."

"Pull over now." Marinette ordered.

"I told you we're not doing that." Ethan grabbed her wrists and pushed her off of him. Marinette didn't fight him. Instead, she twisted her hands free and lunged across the middle console. She smacked her hand against the unlock button.

"Stop!" Ethan yelled. The driver glanced back, unsure what was going on and slammed on the breaks. The car threw Marinette into the front of the car, sprawled out over the passenger seat with her face near the floor. She pulled the handle and kicked the door open.

"Marinette!" Ethan scrambled to catch her ankle before she could get away from him but her foot swung back and busted his lip.

"Adrien!" Marinette flopped onto the concrete. She was on her feet in the next second and sprinting toward her friend.

 _This is all my fault._ Marinette dropped to her knees beside him. The Gorilla stood by, glancing around for the ambulance he must have already called.

Adrien was breathing and his heart was beating but his eyes were closed and he there was already a bruise forming on his head. she brushed his bangs out of the way to get a better look but that did nothing to make her feel better.

"Adrien…" Marinette peered down at her friend. Holding back any tears because she needed to be strong. She _was_ strong _I'm a superhero_ she thought to herself as the ambulance came and pushed her out of the way and loaded him into the back.

 _I'm strong_

A paramedic looked her over and led her into another ambulance. He was cleaning something on her head, she must've bumped it when Ethan's driver slammed on the breaks.

 _I'm not afraid_

Marinette saw Ethan in handcuffs with an officer leading him away from his car.

 _I'm_

Marinette wasn't afraid anymore

 _A_

She looked out at the mess behind her.

 _Super hero_

She felt guilt pressing down on her, she never meant for any of this.

* * *

 **Ethan has carried through on his threat...**

 **and has now hurt Marinette's Precious golden gram and tried to kidnap Chat's Princess.**

 **Marinette is now wracked with guilt because Ethan has hurt him and she's fully aware of the fact that she can take him but at the same time Marinette (while not always succesful) tries to use her miraculous when it's necessary and she's the kind of personality type that is more likely to find courage in sticking up for someone else than herself (I think)**

 **This poor cinnamon roll Adrien and Marinette! They just can't catch a break**

 **Companion Text Story**

 **Youtube Search**

 **Channel: Vyra Soul**

 **Title: MLB- Adrien's Competition Pt 12 ft Adrienette, Alyav & Marinette, Adrien & Gabriel Agreste**

 **Notes:**

 **I'm thinking two ore parts for this story and this'll be good and I'm almost finished transcribing the text stories for moving this story to it's own or i might move the other stories to a separate one shots story and just keep this here... still deciding, I'd love to hear your guys' thoughts.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Adrien's Competition**

Marinette tapped her foot restlessly as she sat in the chair beside Adrien's bed. His father was out of the country, but he would be there in a few hours. They said he was fine, they said it was just a concussion and that he must have a hard head. The doctor tried to make her laugh but Marinette didn't feel much like laughing. She didn't mean to get Adrien hurt, she didn't mean to make so many people worry about her, She didn't mean for any of it. Yet, she had caused it all the same.

"Mom…" Adrien's voice was barely a whisper but Marinette heard it. She leapt to her feet and peered down at him.

Marinette was the first thing Adrien could make out as he came too. He had a headache but other than that he felt okay.

"Why are you in my bedroom?" Adrien thought that was weird, but then she made this weird strangled kind of laugh and he saw her eyes shining.

"What's wrong Pr…?" he started

 _Who am I right now?_ He wondered when he almost called her Princess. He caught sight of his hand, no black glove. He reached up and touched his hair, no ears.

"Nothing's wrong with me." Marinette shook her head but he saw the bruise just peeking out from under her bangs.

"Did Ethan do that" Adrien was filled with a kind of anger he had never felt before. "I'll—"

"Nothing." Marinette interrupted him.

Adrien looked at her confused "what?"

"You'll do nothing." She clarified.

"but…" Adrien shook himself, his head was all scattered.

"You're the one who got hurt, Adrien." Marinette gestured toward the bed. Adrien finally realized where he was.

"Oh…" He took a moment to gather his thoughts. "The breaks!" he remembered finally "the breaks stopped working and…"

"It was Ethan." Marinette explained.

"What?" Adrien just looked at her.

"I'm so sorry, Adrien." Marinette shook her head "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to get you into any of this."

"It's not your fault, Mari." Adrien tried to comfort her.

"Yes, it is." Mari shook her head "if I just stood up for myself sooner—"

"He wasn't listening, Mari." Adrien interrupted her. "He didn't want to listen, he thought he could bully you into going out with him but he couldn't." Adrien looked her over, there were a few scratches and bruises on her, but she seemed okay.

"Were you in the car?" he asked, "I didn't think we picked you up yet."

"You didn't." Mari sighed, Adrien was _not_ going to be happy about this.

"Ethan pulled me into his car when I tried to run over to see if you were okay." Marinette watched Adrien's brows furrow.

"He what…" Adrien growled.

"But then I saw you unconscious in your car and I told him to let me out but he didn't and so… well… I punched him." Marinette hoped Adrien wouldn't think badly of her for it.

"You punched him?" Adrien asked. Marinette nodded

"and then I kind of jumped into the front of the car and unlocked the doors so I could get out and check on you and the driver hit the brakes and I must've hit my head on the dashboard or something." Marinette gestured to the two stitches in her head.

"and when I got to you you were unconscious and I was so worried and I just…" Marinette sighed "I never meant to get you into my mess and I never meant for you to get hurt." Marinette refused to cry because of Ethan even one more time. She just wouldn't do it.

Adrien just looked at her for a moment and then a smile crawled over his face.

"Marinette…" he said smiling at her proudly, he thought he needed to protect her because of the kind of girl she is. She's sweet and she's kind and she's gentle.

"You're amazing" but looking at her right now, he could see she was more than that. Marinette blushed deep red and dipped her head a bit.

 _Adrien just called me amazing_ She giggled internally.

"Alya and Nino are on the way." Marinette told him after she gathered herself "and your dad is on a plane here."

"but how did…"

Marinette handed him his phone. "your dad was blowing your phone up and he was so worried so… I just.. I told him what happened, I swear I didn't touch anything else." Marinette's face was red, partly because she was embarrassed that she thought that was a good idea to being with and also because she was pretty sure she said she wouldn't steal his phone again and she kind of did… right out of his pants pocket this time.

Adrien took his phone and looked between her and his phone and he shook his head and he laughed, he laughed so hard his ribs hurt and then Marinette was laughing too and by the time Alya and Nino showed up and saw the two laughing their heads off after everything that happened to both of them… Alya got the doctor to recheck both of their heads.

 **Adrien is okay... c'mon, I hope no one thought this was going to end with Adrienette never having been officially a thing and killing this precious golden gram :D**

 **What is going to happen to Ethan though? he (without remorse) did just almost kill Adrien and attempted to abduct Marinette but thankfully her Ladybug protect the innocent (Adrien) kicked in and she finally punched him YES!**

 **I mean aside fromt he danger of messing with Marinette/Ladybug's love interest and friend it is also Gabriel Agreste's son and i think we've seen how Mr. Agreste responds to Adrien being hurt.**

 **and now he's not going to be making it to those photoshoots, pretty boy (always number one) banged up his face and Ethan won't be getting any jobs with that shiner Marinette gave him XD**

 **on top of the felony charges...**

 **but his daddy has a little pull too so... we'll see**

 **Youtube Search**

 **Channel: Vyra Soul**

 **Title: MLB- Adrien's Competition Pt. 13 ft. MariChat**


	20. Chapter 20

**Adrien's Competition Part 14**

* * *

Marinette's insides trembled as Mr. Agreste entered the room. This was her fault after all, she's almost gotten his son killed and his wife gone too… Marinette didn't even want to think about how angry he must be.

"Adrien." Mr. Agreste's voice demanded attention. Marinette and Alya and Nino stepped away from Adrien's bed. Adrien was reluctant to let Marinette so far away, after everything that happened, he didn't want her to be out of his reach.

"Father." Adrien wasn't sure what kind of reaction his father would have to all of this. It was everything he was afraid would happen to Adrien. Instead of yelling, or blaming Marinette as both she and secretly Adrien had been fearing, he embraced his son.

"Are you okay?" he asked Adrien.

"I'm fine, just a few scratches." Adrien hugged his father back and Marinette limped backward to lean against the wall.

"What's wrong with your ankle?" Mr. Agreste's eyes didn't miss a thing. Adrien looked over and found Marinette favoring her left foot.

"Um…" Marinette looked down, "it didn't hurt before." She said, but then nothing hurt before. The pain had slowly come to her attention as the hours passed as if her body hadn't figured out what happened to it yet.

"Nathalie." Mr. Agreste snapped "get the doctor in here."

"He hurt your ankle too?" Adrien growled, never in his life had he felt so much anger at someone.

"The door closed on it when he pulled me in." Marinette explained "I didn't think anything of it before."

"Geez, Mari, you can barely stand on it." Adrien tried to push the blanket aside and get up to help her but one sharp look from his father made him stop.

The doctor walked in a moment later, of course no one was going to make Gabriel Agreste wait.

"Mr. Agreste." The doctor smiled at the stoic man.

"Why is it no one can seem to do their job until it's demanded of them?" he snapped at the doctor.

"I-I-I'm sorry, Mr. Agreste, was Adrien complaining of something else?"

"Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng has a bad ankle she's been allowed to walk around on, didn't anyone think to check her over completely, are you now aware of shock?" Mr. Agreste yelled at him.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Agreste." The doctor sputtered, hurrying over to Marinette, he eased her back onto the chair and pulled her leg out. Marinette winced when the doctor prodded at it.

"We'll have to get an X-ray." The doctor muttered to himself.

"Well, look at that, she's been here for hours!" Mr. Agreste yelled "did you make the same mistake with my son?" he demands.

"No, of course not." The doctor stood and tried to maintain some dignity but Mr. Agreste had a way of taking that away.

"well…" Mr. Agreste growled "what are you waiting for, get her X-ray."

"Right away Mr. Agreste." The doctor scampered out and left Marinette in the chair and Adrien kind of glad for his father's power and intimidation factor. Alya smirked at Marinette from afar as if she knew something Marinette didn't.

"Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng." Mr. Agreste addressed her.

"Yes sir." Marinette drew herself up a little taller.

"it's my understanding that you assaulted Ethan Baldock."

"What!" Alya exclaimed for Marinette "she was getting kidnapped, you can't be serio—" Nino clapped a hand over her mouth, he did not want to see Mr. Agreste go off on his friend.

"Yes." Marinette said and for the first time since this whole thing started, she didn't feel bad for doing something to hurt him. He'd hurt her and he's hurt Adrien and by extension both Adrien's and her parents.

"Ethan's father is a power man as well, you're aware." Mr. Agreste went on. Marinette nodded "You may be facing serious charges."

"Are you serious!" Alya yelled around Nino's hand.

"Alya." He hissed trying to get her to calm down.

"I had to get back to Adrien." Marinette said without hesitation.

"I see." Mr. Agreste looked back at the police hiding just passed the door. "Seeing as the situation warranted self-defense I don't see that Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng has broken any laws."

"What's happening?" Adrien asked suspiciously.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng assaulted me and potentially ruined my modeling career." Ethan's voice froze Marinette in place, Adrien stared open mouth at Ethan standing in the doorway with his father. Nino tightened his grip on Alya.

"Are you insane!" Alya yelled at him, the first to break the silence. "Marinette has a restraining order against you, you creep!"

"Alya, no!" Nino pulled her back into the chair and locked his arms around her.

"Restraining order?" The police looked at Ethan and his father.

"If your department had done your jobs to begin with, none of this would be an issue." Mr. Agreste growled at the police. He maintained his composure and approached Mr. Baldock.

"What are you proposing?" Mr. Agreste asked staring down at both Baldocks.

Mr. Baldock merely smiled "Agreste." He purred as if he had a winning hand. "mademoiselle Cheng simply not press charges for the… misunderstanding and Ethan won't press charges for the assault.

"I'll show you assault!" Alya broke free of Nino's grasp and charged Ethan but one look from Mr. Agreste and she froze in place.

"Mr. Baldock…" Mr. Agreste placed his hand on Mr. Baldocks shoulder in a gesture that was far from friendly. "I will not rest until I see you and your son locked in the darkest hole this country has to offer for trying to hurt my son and his girlfriend." Mr. Agreste looked to the police.

"Now do your jobs and enforce the order." he growled. Mr. Agreste turned as the police guided Ethan and Mr. Baldock away.

Marinette, Adrien, Alya and Nino just stared at him.

 _He really cares_ Adrien thought as his father stood beside his bed and his friends sat in the chairs. Adrien hated watching Marinette go to get the X-ray but there was no way his dad was letting him out of this bed until the doctors reran all the tests and checked him over.

Nino and Alya had to go home, Marinette's parents had let Mr. Agreste handle the doctors and the police. They were okay to hover in the background now that their daughter was okay. At least for this moment Adrien was in the bathroom changing back into his normal clothes from the hospital gown and that left Marinette with Gabriel Agreste, her idol, her crush and friend's father. She wasn't sure what reason made him more intimidating.

"Mademoiselle…" he trailed off and sighed "Marinette." He said, "I blamed you after you told me."

Marinette nodded "I blame me too."

"I swore he would never see you again, you two would never so much as cross paths again…" he trailed off again.

Marinette just nodded "I understand."

"but then… then I remember why I allowed him to get involved." Gabriel Agreste was as stoic as ever but there was the slightest hint of compassion in his eyes.

"My wife and I, we met in school, she was beautiful and coveted but she chose me and not everyone wanted to accept that."

"Adrien's mom?" Marinette asked. Gabriel nodded "he did a lot of the same things as Ethan did to you, notes and gifts, showing up at her house in the middle of the night... although he never dressed in a cat suit and snuck into her room." He cocked his brow at her.

Marinette turned bright red. "how did…"

"I had all of your phone records retrieved, Marinette, even the ones between you and your friend Alya… even the ones between you and Chat Noir." Gabriel Agreste watched the girl's face get more red, red as ladybugs costume.

"I…" Marinette didn't know what to say.

"I know you're not Adrien's girlfriend." Gabriel said.

"Then why…" Marinette trailed off.

"because he needs help seeing how much you care about him… and how much he cares about you."

Marinette's heart was like a jack hammer in her chest.

"Unless…" Gabriel watched her carefully as she tensed "unless you care more for Chat Noir."

"No!" She said much louder than she intended.

"Everything okay out there?" Adrien peaked out of the bathroom, his hair dishelved and his shirt not yet on. Marinette kept her eyes firmly on Mr. Agreste.

"Hurry up." Mr. Agreste said sharply. Adrien rolled his eyes and closed the door.

"Chat Noir is just a friend." Marinette said, "he gets lonely I think, I don't think he has anyone he can talk to."

"I see." Gabriel Agreste nodded and his alter ego began concocting plans to use Marinette against Chat Noir but… that might put Adrien in danger as well, if Adrien tried to go off and be a hero and save Marinette on his own. Gabriel wouldn't put it passed his son.

"I'm not angry at you anymore, Gabriel said "but I don't want you or your friends talking to him the next few days."

"I understand." Marinette said "he's spent all his time with me the last few weeks, it's your turn."

"Thank you." Gabriel patted her hand as Adrien came out.

"What going on?" Adrien asked.

"Let's get you two home." Mr. Agreste led the way out, Adrien hurried over to Marinette and helped her to her feet.

"There we go." Adrien smiled at her "we'll give you a ride home."

"Thanks, Adrien." Marinette allowed him to help her out, her ankle was just bruised, nothing broken but Adrien still fussed over her. Marinette only wished that this wasn't how they finally got to know each other.

* * *

 **(Sorry about the missed post yesterday)**

 **Ethan... you jerk... just tried to pull something like that on Marinette?**

 **ARE YOU INSANE**

 **Adrien was about to throw hands and then Gabriel was all... I got dis son.**

 **Oh... and people better start doing the jobs before they anger Mr. Agreste.**

 **...**

 **Okay... okay I think there like two more parts to this, really this time. Part 15 and 16(maybe 17) one will be a MariChat and Maybe... maybe we'll be ending with a bit of LadyNoir. if there is a part 17 in here then that will most like be a little Adrienette and will be like an aftermath type thing for closure purposes.**

 **Text Story Search**

 **Channel: Vyra Soul**

 **Title-MLB- Adrien's Competition Pt 14 ft. Alya & Marinette Nino & Adrien, Adrienette **

**P.S. I'm going to be making some Chat Noir and Ladybug onsies for me and my little brothers. I wasn't going to but someone else thought I should record it for the channel I usually put the companion text stories. Let me know if anyone here would be interested and I can definitely put video info on a chapter here when it's up and if you don't have access to youtube I usually post videos on my facebook as well if that would work better.**

 **Anyway let me know and thanks so much to everyone who comments and follows this story and the long comments are super PAWsome and really motivate me to get the next part out faster because it helps keep my mind on the story and thinking about what could and should happen next.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Adrien's Competition Part 15**

* * *

Chat landed beside Marinette, his eyes reflecting in the low light.

"Hey, Cha—"

Chat wrapped her up in his arms and squeezed her. "You stay in the house next time." He just stood there, holding her. Marinette sighed.

"I'm fine, Chat." She hugged him back.

"No, you're not." Chat scooped her up and looked at her leg, all wrapped up and the stitches in her hand.

"You got hurt, Princess," Chat could kick himself for "he hurt you and I didn't save you." Chat looked down as he took a step into her bedroom. "I was knocked out."

"knocked out?" Panic surged through Marinette at the thought that Ethan had managed to get to Chat as well.

"like sleeping." Chat quickly amended "a cat nap." He flashed as smile and Marinette rolled her eyes at him.

"anyway…" she sighed "I already told you." Marinette smiled at her kitty, she rested her head against his masked face.

"You don't always have to be my hero, you can just be my friend."

Chat Noir met his Princess's eyes and smiled at her, but he could see the guilt in his eyes, he wanted to be the one to save her.

"You're too nice for your own good, Princess." Chat carried her into the room. Marinette smiled, mostly to herself, _Adrien said the same thing._

"Marinette." Marinette's father pushed the door open and popped his head in to find a black suited boy carrying his daughter across her room.

"Pappa…" Marinette began, she knew how it must have looked. After Ethan pretended to be Chat, and her mentioning the real Chat Noir occasionally stopped by her balcony.

Tom heaved himself up into the room "get your hands off my daughter!" Tom hollered, he had failed to protect his daughter the first time, it was not going to happen again.

Tom snatched Marinette's pillow off her bed and launched it at Chat. Chat easily leapt put of the way, Marinette secure in his arms.

"Mr. Dupain-Cheng." Chat tried to get his attention.

"Put her down!" Tom yelled

"I would—" Chat dodged a doll version of himself. "If you would stop—" he ducked out of the way of Marinette's fabric basket.

"Throwing things." Chat pounced across the room and laid Marinette in her bed.

"There," Chat said fisting his hands on his hips "all tucked in—"

Tom nailed Chat Noir in the face with Marinette's waste basket.

"Papa!" Marinette exclaimed sliding onto the floor beside Chat. Chat sat up and rubbed his head.

"His arm is almost as good as Ladybugs." Chat shook himself. Marinette tried not to laugh at that.

"Here." Marinette tried to help Chat up but he turned it around and leapt to his feet, pulling her to her feet beside him.

"Sir," Chat said keeping his arm around Marinette for support. "I would never hurt, Marinette."

"How do I know you're the real Chat Noir?" Tom asked.

Chat smirked and held a finger up "First off, do you see these eyes?" he flicked his nose "no costumed creeper can replicate these gems."

Marinette snickered rolling her eyes.

"and second." Chat pressed his hand to his chest "I'm PAWsome."

Tom relaxed "Marinette told you were a bit of a pun master."

"Oh, did she?" Chat smiled devilishly at Marinette.

"I did not use those words, Papa." Marinette pouted a bit.

"Well, what words did you use, Princess?" Chat started to lean into her but stopped when Tom cleared his throat.

"Right." Chat chuckled nervously "bad idea to flirt with you in front of your dad."

"Very bad idea." Tom smiled good naturedly.

"I said punsitivly pawful." Marinette burst into laughter at Chat's stunned face. A mixture of faux offense and genuine pride.

"Puurrrincesss." Chat purred "was that two puns in a row?"

"better not get used to it, Kitty." Marinette tapped his nose "it won't happen again."

"I'll treasure this moment forever." Chat nuzzled her. Tom cleared his throat and Chat pulled back, a bit red-faced.

"I thought you and Gabriel's son were a couple." Tom teased a bit, it was good to see his daughter happy again.

"N _o_." Marinette groaned "he was just helping me with the whole Ethan thing."

"So, will Chat Noir be taking over that position now or should I bake extra chocolate cookies for Adrien?"

"I'd keep the cookie count up, Papa." Marinette giggled.

 _Yes_ Chat thought excitedly on the inside.

"well, Chat Noir, would you like to join us for a family movie night?" Tom offered. Chat looked at him, taken off guard.

"Really?"

"Sure, any friend of Marinette's is welcome here" Tom patted Chat on the shoulder. "especially one that's so handy when it comes to saving her from supervillains."

Chat smiled a bit sheepishly and Marinette started to limp toward the door.

"Oh, no you don't, Princess." Chat swept Marinette up into his arms and carried her down the steps.

"I can walk just fine." Marinette groaned.

"I think a broken ankle means you can't." Chat set her on the couch between her parents. Tom pulled Chat down between him and Marinette and patted his shoulder.

"I hope you like popcorn." Tom placed the bowl into his lap.

"I love it." Chat didn't need anymore invitation than that.

Marinette was the last one up as the movie ended, her parents had swapped places and sat with their faces pressed against each other as they silently snored and Chat lay curled up with his head on Marinette's lap. She stroked his hair as the movie credits rolled and the bloopers played. She laid her head back and slept better than she had in weeks.

* * *

 **I'm sorry... I love the MariChat dynamic I promise we'll end this with either Lady Noir or Adrienette and then Ladrien one shots (actual one shots and not 15 part "one shots" like this)**

 **Also though, who loves protective Papa? just me?**

 **and family movie night :D and they even included the Kitty (warm feelings inside)**

 **is it just me though or are Marinette's parents kind of relationship goals.)**

 **and yes, this story is getting moves over to it's own but I'm finishing transcribing the text stories so people don't have to go back and forth if they don't want to.**

 **Companion Text Story**

 **YoutTube search**

 **Channel: Vyra Soul**

 **Title: MLB-Adrien's Competition Part 15 ft Alya & Marinette, Nino & Adrien, Adrienette **

**You may notice this is the same video as yesterday's post and that is because i mixed up the videos and accidently posted part 14 on pat 13 and part 15 on 14 so... I will post 13 text story tomorrow and then also the final part of the story tomorrow. ;) see you then**


	22. Chapter 22

**Adrien's Competition part 16**

* * *

Marinette squirmed in her seat beside Alya. Adrien sat on her right and Nino just next to Adrien.

"It's okay, Marinette." Adrien rested his hand on hers.

"This was a really great idea, Adrien." Alya told him holding Marinette's other hand.

"Thanks, Alya." Adrien smiled at her then returned his attention back to Adrien.

"And how did you get Ladybug and Chat Noir to agree to it?" Nino asked.

"Well," Adrien sighed "Chat agreed but Ladybug hasn't answered him back yet, I'm hoping she'll just show up with him."

"I'm sure she will." Marinette said but her nerves were in knots and she felt sick to her stomach. She still hadn't transformed since the whole Ethan thing. She didn't feel like she deserved to wear Ladybug's spots after she had caused such a mess.

The mayor took center stage with the principal, Marinette's parents and none other than Gabriel Behind him.

"Thank you all for coming." Mr. Bourgeois' voice boomed through the microphone. "as you've all probably heard by now there was a very serious incident with two of your classmates and we all thought it was important to bring this to attention so we can stop a similar situation from escalating the way this one did."

Mr. Bourgeois' words did not make Marinette feel better.

"I've got to run to the bathroom." Adrien slipped out and Alya took over comforting Marinette. Marinette knew what excuse she was going to use but a part of knew it wasn't really an excuse.

"I need some air." Marinette started to stand but Alya held onto her.

"It's okay, Marinette, you're safe here." Alya tried to comfort her friend.

"Totally, Marinette." Nino patted her shoulder "no one's getting past use _and_ Chat Noir."

"I really just need some air." Marinette's eyes pleaded with Alya to let her go.

"Alright." Alya let her friend's hand go. "but I'm coming with you."

"No." Marinette said a bit more firmly "I can't be afraid to do things alone anymore, Ethan is gone." _He can't get to me_ she said to herself.

"Are you sure?" Alya asked doubtfully. Marinette nodded and pulled herself up as she walked out of the auditorium. Alya watched her friend trying so hard to get back to the way she was but Alya didn't miss it. There was still an underlying fear.

 _If I catch that boy outside ever again, he is going to regret ever so much as looking at Marinette_ Alya internally growled.

Marinette stood inside a stall in the girls' bathroom. she opened her purse and Tikki flew out.

"You're doing the right thing, Marinette." Tikki said.

"I know this is Ladybugs job." Marinette said, "but after everything that's happened… everything I've caused…" she trailed off.

"Now you stop it right there, Marinette." Tikki squeaked firmly. "you didn't do anything wrong."

"But if I just told someone sooner or or‑"

"or what?" Tikki demanded interrupting Marinette. "none of this is your fault, It's Ethan's and I want you to say it right now." Tikki hovered in front of the super hero who was still just a fourteen-year-old girl.

"Say it, Marinette." Tikki lorded again. Marinette took a breath, clutching her purse in her hand.

"This is Ethan's fault." The words were barely a whisper.

"Louder, Marinette." Tikki pushed.

"This is Ethan's fault," Marinette said again, just barely above a whisper now.

"You can do better than that." Tikki said "what if it had been Alya, would you have blamed her?"

"Of course not, she didn't ask Ethan to text or or call her or stop in at night dressed up like Chat Noir or send her gifts in class and and…" Marinette trailed off.

"Now say it louder." Tikki said.

Marinette took a breath and pressed her shoulders back "This is Ethan's fault." She almost felt normal again.

"You didn't do anything wrong." Tikki coached "say it."

"I didn't…" Marinette swallowed the lump in her throat and clenched her hands into fists. "I didn't do anything wrong."

"There you go!" Tikki cheered. Marinette laughed, that felt so good to finally say. People tell you it's not your fault or you didn't do anything wrong and sometimes it feels like they're trying to convince you because you _did_ do something wrong and it _is_ your fault. But it wasn't, it wasn't Marinette fault.

"Tikki." Marinette smiled at her Kwami.

"say it Marinette." Tikki smiled at her friend.

"Spots on."

Chat Noir flipped onto the stage beside Mr. Bourgeois and flicked the students a two-fingered salute.

"Good afternoon ladies and gents." Chat leaned against his extended baton.

"Ah, Chat Noir." The Mayor shook the kitties hand "So wonderful of you to be here."

"All in a day's work." Chat smiled.

"But um… where's Ladybug?" Mr. Bourgeois asked. Chat tried not to let his concern show, she hadn't texted him back at all or answer any of his calls _I hope she's okay_.

"The things is…" Chat began "Ladybug—"

Ladybug swung in at that moment and landed gracefully beside her partner. "Sorry I'm late." She smiled at Chat and shook the mayor's hand.

"Nice to see you buga…" Chat trailed off, thinking of Marinette. "I'm glad you're here, Ladybug." He said. Ladybug's brows furrowed in concern.

"Is something wrong, Chat?" She whispered.

"I need to talk to you tonight." He barely looked at her.

"Eiffel tower?" She asked, he nodded and put on a face for the crowd.

"This kind of thing isn't that uncommon." Chat began thinking of how many stories Ethan had told him about his dates and his girlfriends. He dismissed them before, he didn't think there was anything more to them but after seeing what happened to Marinette, he should have looked beyond the surface. He should have asked more questions.

"And they can escalate quickly." Ladybug continued when Chat hesitated. Her stomach was still in knots but she pushed the Marinette part of her down and fully embraced Ladybug, the super hero, brave and fearless and strong. She was strong.

"It's important to tell a parent or someone you trust right away if someone is making you feel uncomfortable." Ladybug looked at the seat Adrien was supposed to be in and tried to ignore the concern and anxiety building in her at not seeing him there.

Chat followed Ladybug around the stage, a little bit farther than he normally would, a little less playful than she's used to. He glanced at the seat Marinette should have been in and guilt gnawed at his stomach. _She left, I should have stayed with her_ Chat Noir thought.

Chat tried to stay focused but his eyes kept going to the empty chair.

"Thank you all for your attention." Chat finally couldn't take it anymore. "Officer Roger will now take over and talk about the options you have if someone is bothering you." Chat slipped off stage, Ladybug followed and caught his hand.

"Chat, what's wrong?" she asked.

"The girl that I was trying to protect, the one that Ethan was bothering, she's not here, I'm going to check on her." Chat pulled away without waiting for a response and pounced into the hallways.

"Marinette?" He called out.

Ladybug sighed _guess it's time to be Marinette again_ she ran back to the bathroom, she waited a second before she closed her eyes and swallowed her nerves.

"Tikki, spots off."

Marinette stood as herself, not a superhero or a miraculous holder but the fourteen-year-old girl she sometimes forgot about.

"Marinette?" Chat tapped on the door after following her scent. "Marinette, are you in there?"

"I'm here." Marinette pushed the door open.

"Where'd you go." Chat squeezed her to his chest "you can't just disappear like that, Princess." He held onto her for a few moments longer.

"I just needed a minute, Chat." Marinette didn't reject the hug, Chat was kind of a really good hugger.

"Well… wait for me next time, tell me where you're going." Chat's heart was beating double time, he was afraid Ethan had found a way out through another loophole.

"You want me to ask for a bathroom pass too?" Marinette tried to joke but even Chat Noir couldn't joke at that moment.

"You scared me, Marinette." He whispered hugging her tighter.

"I'm sorry, Kitty." Marinette sighed "I just couldn't sit through that, not so soon after everything." Chat nodded, understanding her.

"You should get back to the assembly." Marinette said, "I just want to wait out here for it to be over."

"Don't move from this spot unless it's to go back into the auditorium, okay?" Chat said, but he didn't really intend to leave her there, he was just going to change really quick.

Marinette nodded "Okay Kitty."

Chat Noir hid behind a wall and watched Marinette lean back against the wall and slide to the floor. She put on a good face for people but she was going to need more recovery time.

"Plagg, claws in."

Adrien walked straight to Marinette and sat beside her on the floor. He looked at her and waited for her to notice him. After a few minutes, while she sat there with her head in her knees, he made his shoe squeak on the floor to get her attention.

Marinette lifted her head and found Adrien smiling at her. "Hey."

She smiled back. "Hey."

He tilted his head "you okay?"

"I'm…" Marinette couldn't muster a lie at that point, she was just too tired to "I'm getting better."

"Better is good." Adrien said leaning back against the wall.

"Don't you want to go watch the assembly?" Marinette asked, "I mean, you put so much work into organizing it."

"Nah." Adrien brushed it off "I'd rather sit here with you." Marinette's face turned pink and she smiled at her friend. This was good, everything was okay.

Marinette's phone broke the silence, her heart stopped as she pulled her phone out and saw an unknown number.

"Here." Adrien held his hand out for the phone, Marinette didn't argue.

"Hello?" Adrien answered a bit harshly than he probably should have.

"Oh, Mr. Thomas." Adrien put the phone on speaker. Marinette breathed a sigh of relief, it was only the lawyer.

"Hi, Mr. Thomas." Marinette said.

"Ms. Dupain-Cheng." The lawyer started "I attempted to call your parents but I didn't get an answer."

"Oh, they're a bit busy right now?" Marinette said. "Is something wrong?"

"No, we've just made some decisions, in your best interest," Mr. Thomas quickly added "about the case." Mr. Thomas sounded like he didn't quite believe his own words.

"Well, what happened?" Adrien asked for Marinette.

"Mr. Baldock and his son have made an agreement to leave the country rather than serve jail time, this also means Ms. Dupain-Cheng doesn't have to testify, she can move on." Mr. Thomas seemed to have to force the words out.

"You mean Ethan is free to do this to someone else or to come back and bother Marinette again?" Adrien growled at the phone.

"Listen…" Mr. Thomas sighed "you didn't hear this from me but my boss has told me to take the deal"

"Sounds like someone got a nice donation." Adrien spat hanging up the phone.

"So… he's not in this country, though, right?" Marinette asked.

"They're cowards." Adrien growled resting his head on his knee "Ethan always hides behind his money."

"It's okay, Adrien." Marinette rested a hand on his shoulder.

"No, it's not." Adrien snapped "he deserved to be in jail, he deserves to feel trapped like the way he made you feel."

"Adrien…" Marinette made him look her in the eye "for right now, its okay."

Adrien softened as he looked at Marinette. "You're sure?" he asked.

Marinette nodded "yes." Adrien pulled her into a hug.

"You are so strong, Marinette." He told her, her face turned red as a tomato but she hugged him back and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm still telling my dad." Adrien said into her hair. Marinette just enjoyed this. Her friend, here and safe and not unconscious in a hospital bed.

Paris was beautiful at night, Adrien never really got to admire it as himself though, he had so many rules. Chat got to rule the night and with such a beautiful and strong and caring person by his side.

"Evening, Chat." Ladybug landed behind him, Chat stayed perched on the edge of the rail.

"Ladybug…" Chat began "where were you?"

"I'm sorry, Chat." Ladybug sighed "I had something I was dealing with."

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"I'm getting there." She said honestly. "the girl you checked on." Ladybug began "was she okay?"

Chat nodded "she just needed some space, it was too soon for her." Cha hopped down from the rail and began pacing "I mean this guy just wouldn't stop." Chat laughed without humor.

"She told him no again and again, she asked him to stop and he kept bothering her and she didn't want to ask for help because she thought it was her fault." Chat stopped in front of Ladybug "he made her feel like it was her fault, Ladybug, and they just let him go."

"It'll be okay, Chat." Ladybug promised him, he took a step away from her, a bit more professional.

"He made her so anxious and uncomfortable, Ladybug…" he trailed off, his shoulders curled forward.

"Chat?" Ladybug reached for him and he stepped away from her.

"Do I make you feel like that?" He asked her. his eyes wide and sad and scared as he looked at Ladybug.

"Is that why you didn't call me bugaboo and M'lady at the assembly today?" she asked.

"That's not an answer, Ladybug." He held his breath as she considered him. her surprise melted into a warm smile and she pulled Chat into a hug.

"We're friends, Chat." She told him "we save Paris together and we save each other, this guy ignored Marinette, you don't ignore me."

Chat was slow in returning the hug and then he was squeezing her "so we're okay?"

"If we're ever not, I'll tell you right away." Ladybug promised "and you have to do the same, okay?"

Chat took comfort in Ladybug's strength and nodded "you got it." He said and squeezed her tighter.

"You got it, what?" Ladybug prompted.

"You got it, bugaboo." Chat nuzzled her.

"That's my kitty." Ladybug held onto Chat. As Marinette, Chat felt the need to protect her. As Ladybug, they were both the protectors.

* * *

 **So here we are.**

 **The end...**

 **Tikki, everybody, a true friend, the hype guy when the need arises and the comforter when she knows it's best.**

 **Adrienette guys... just Adrienette...**

 **How thoughtful of him to arrange an info session about the whole ordeal. Even though he didn't know She would be attending beside him on the stage.**

 **And as promised, a smidgen of LadyNoir.**

 **Hey, Chat was dealing with stress too and Ladybug is his hero at the end of the day.**

 **Thank you all for the comments and thoughts and sharing in this experience with me and fangirling/boying with me.**

 **I'd love to know thoughts on this specific chapter and the end but also the story as a whole**

 **What was your favorite part?**

 **Do you have a favorite line?**

 **How much do we hate Ethan ?**

 **Would you read a continuance about Gabriel/Hawkmoth seeking revenge?**

 **Marinette finally transforming into Ladybug after several weeks as facing her life as Marinette 100% of the time?**

 **and whatever else you'd like to share with me and the other readers :)**

 **Thanks so so much for reading and stay tuned for bonus material tomorrow :)**

* * *

 **Also... I will be posting potentially Gabriel bonus scene but my original ending for this... when it was still only 4 parts and not that serious.**

 **that story will be posted tomorrow, probably late at night... like midnight (technically monday morning)**

 **Gabriel continuance story would not be until after april probably. I've got lots of end of the school year projects and exams to study for and I tend to get wrapped up when I start writing.**

 **I hope everyone enjoys their days tomorrow/today and has a great time with their families or if you're into alone time, enjoy that.**

* * *

 **Youtube Companion Text Story**

 **Channel: Vyra Soul**

 **Title: MLB- Adrien's Competition Pt. 16 ft LadyNoir, LadyNoir, LadyNoir, LadyNoir**

 **Also text story for 13 is up now.**

 **Title: MLB-Adrien's Competition Pt 13 ft. MariChat**

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **So this turned into a much longer story than intended and will be moved to its own which may be continued with possible revenge seeking by Hawkmoth/Gabriel because Ethan did hurt his son.**

 **But in all seriousness and passed all fluff if you ever deal with someone like Ethan (even if it does not attain Ethan level) do tell someone, keep someone updated like a parent, coach or adult you talk to.**


End file.
